Orgullo & Prejuicio
by musguita
Summary: Entre el amor y el odio hay una linea muy fina, pero James Potter y Lily Evans tienen que ignorar y superar el orgullo y a sus prejuicios sobre el otro para llegar al amor. Mi particular visión sobre la pareja más canon de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Orgullo & Prejuicio. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

- ¡Maldita sea, Sirius¡Podría haber muerto!

- No lo hizo ¿vale? Así que deja de darle más vueltas.

- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en Remus?

- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar antes de que se entere todo Hogwarts?

- Un poco tarde para eso.

Los dos se giraron hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Una ola de pánico pareció cruzar sus juveniles y encantadoras facciones y por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que eran mucho más mayores de lo que en realidad eran. Entonces James Potter se relajó y sonrió. Sirius Black bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

Lily bajó el resto de los escalones y se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No quiero saber por qué demonios estabais discutiendo, pero gritar a las tres de la mañana en la Sala Común no es la mejor idea.

Hablaba más la alumna a la cual le esperaba una larga jornada al día siguiente que la prefecta.

- Tranquila, Evans. Sirius y yo nos iremos ahora mismo a la cama.

Ella no dijo nada. Le irritó el tono condescendiente que utilizó Potter. Echó una última mirada a Black y pensó en que aunque se fuese a la cama, aquella pelea no había hecho más que empezar. Le pareció que Potter estaba impaciente porque les dejase solos y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con ninguno de los dos a esas horas. Se giró y subió las escaleras.

- Evans –se paró al oír a James llamarle.- Supongo que no hace falta que McGonagall se entere…

- A McGonagall no la importará que me hayáis despertado, Potter.

Por supuesto que no iba a decirle a la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor que dos compañeros habían estado discutiendo a altas horas de la madrugada. Aunque fueran dos de las personas que más la crispaban y los únicos que conseguían que su humor cambiase con solo estar delante de ellos.

--------

James y Sirius esperaron a oír como la puerta de la habitación de Lily se cerraba con un suave clic. Se miraron durante un breve instante y los dos cayeron rendidos en el sofá frente a la chimenea ahora apagada.

James se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha. Había sido una noche demasiado larga. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No creía que aquella noche pudiese dormir.

- Lo siento, James.

Sirius no había dejado de repetir esas tres palabras desde que dejaron a Peter y Remus. De entre todas las ideas que había tenido su mejor amigo desde que le conocía, aquella había sido la peor de todas.

- No sé como se enteró de lo de Remus. Estaba seguro de que sospechaba algo y que se lo diría a todo el mundo. No todos pensarán lo mismo que nosotros, James. No todo el mundo aceptará la condición de Remus.

- Ya lo sé ¿vale¿Pero llevarle hasta el Sauce Boxeador¿Es que no pensaste en las consecuencias? Remus podría haberle matado y jamás nos habría perdonado. Eso es peor, mucho peor.

Sirius se inclinó hacia delante. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos. James sabía que estaba arrepentido desde el mismo momento en que Snape estuvo frente al escondite de Remus y que su genial idea había sido el peor plan que había tenido en toda su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle que solo su conciencia le castigase por ello. Al menos no durante esas horas en las que ninguno descansaría hasta que Remus estuviese todo lo sano y salvo que cabía esperar después de la luna llena en la enfermería.

- Bueno, al menos ahora podemos estar seguros de que Snape no abrirá la boca. Menuda cara ha puesto cuando has aparecido. Ahora te debe una. Una bien grande.

- No creo que Snape vaya a hacer nada por mí nunca –contestó James riendo amargamente.

--------

Odiaba la clase de Transformaciones. De todas las asignaturas que cursaba ese año, era sin duda la que más frustración la provocaba. Como si eso no bastase, tenía que aguantar la genialidad y brillantez que demostraban James Potter y Sirius Black. Ni siquiera se esforzaban en ello, en nada de hecho, pero especialmente en Transformaciones. Y en el fondo sentía envidia y admiración por ellos, porque aunque no fuese su mayor fan, no podía negar que eran inteligentes y que sabían utilizar su cerebro en algo más que bromas absurdas que solo tenían gracia para ellos y todos los que les adoraban.

Guardó el resto de sus libros en la mochila y se levantó de su silla. Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Potter. Miró a su alrededor y vio que ya no quedaba nadie en la clase. Solo él y ella. Ladeó la cabeza y esperó el típico discurso al que le había acostumbrado en lo últimos años. Como si cambiase de opinión de una semana a otra.

Sin embargo no le pasó inadvertida la ausencia de esa galantería que el chico siempre mostraba con todas las chicas y en especial con ella. Lily sabía que él era consciente de lo mucho que la fastidiaba y que el único motivo por el que lo utilizaba era por ello. Ya eran famosos por sus peleas infantiles, que según ella, siempre empezaba él.

- Solo quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

James le miró directamente a los ojos y por un instante le sorprendió su seriedad. Lily soltó el aire que estaba aguantando sin darse cuenta y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Él caminó a su lado.

- Solo estabais discutiendo, Potter. Como si mereciese la pena informar a McGonagall que sus alumnos estrella estaban teniendo una pelea a las tres de la mañana. Soy prefecta, no idiota.

- No lo dudo –rió James.

Lily notó como James movía los brazos al andar. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era un gesto de arrogancia y orgullo, simplemente era algo natural.

- ¿No dudas el qué?

- Las dos cosas, Evans.

Lily rodó los ojos y siguió en silencio. Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris y dedicó un par de sonrisas a varias alumnas de cuarto con las que se cruzaron. A pesar de todo no podía esperar otra cosa de James Potter.

En ese instante se dio cuenta en lo mucho que le debía preocupar el hecho de que Lily informase sobre su conversación a gritos con Black. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? Y pensó en otra cosa. Remus Lupin volvía a estar ausente.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó sin pensarlo.

James la miró arqueando las cejas, con cierta indiferencia a lo que escondía su cuestión. No eran amigos, pero Lily conocía ciertos gestos sobre James Potter que había ido calificando con el tiempo. Aquel era el típico que utilizaba cuando escondía algo mucho más importante de lo que la gente podía esperar de un Merodeador.

- En la enfermería.

El tono desenfadado con el que contestó confirmó sus sospechas.

- Remus pasa mucho tiempo en la enfermería.

- Vaya, Evans, si no fuese porque os conozco a los dos pensaría que te gusta Remus.

Y ahora optaba por la pose despreocupada y traviesa. Lily pensó que tal vez no debía seguir presionando, pero no era capaz de controlarse.

- En serio, Potter. ¿Todo está bien? Con Remus…

- No te preocupes tanto por él. Remus es un poco debilucho. En unos días tendrás a tu prefecto haciendo rondas contigo por los pasillos.

James le guiñó un ojo y ella sintió un impulso de golpearle contra la pared.

- Le he dicho mil veces que debería jugar a Quidditch, para fortalecerse, ya sabes.

- Te parecerá sorprendente, pero el Quidditch no es la solución para todo.

- Subestimas el poder del Quidditch.

- Estás babeando, Potter.

Los dos se pararon frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda y ella le puso la mano en el brazo. James miró a su mano como si le hubiese clavado mil alfileres en ella y luego a la cara. Estaba claro que había llamado su atención.

- Cuando veas a Remus dile que espero que se recupere pronto.

- Claro, Evans.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en la cara de James. Lily se llevó la mano que le sujetaba por el brazo a la frente en un acto de frustración.

- No tienes remedio.

- Pronto lo considerarás uno de mis encantos, Evans.

- Avísame cuando esté locamente enamorada de ti, Potter –contestó ella cansada.- _Draco Dormiens. _

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado y Lily entró. Aún cerrándose pudo oír la risa estridente y casi contagiosa de James al otro lado del pasillo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con James Potter en los últimos meses. Él había dejado de insistir continuamente en preguntarle que saliera con él, aunque de vez en cuando trataba de flirtear con ella de la forma más sutil o descarada. Todo dependía del día y del humor del momento. Había descubierto que se había relajado en su presencia y que sus enfrentamientos ya no eran tan incómodos sino más bien un juego en el que parecían retarse por ver quién aguantaba más el contraataque de frases irónicas y segundos sentidos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y sacó los informes para la reunión de prefectos que tendrían al final de la semana. Pensó en Remus. James debía pensar que era demasiado tonta si se iba a creer la barata excusa de que su amigo era un debilucho. A veces pensaba que el propio James sabía que ella sospechaba y que estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad sin preguntarlo directamente. Aunque ellos no sabían que se había dado cuenta del hecho más importante y detonador de la verdad que Lily esperaba confirmar algún día.

Remus siempre desaparecía durante unos días cuando había luna llena.

--------

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro de Runas Antiguas y se propuso contar hasta diez, inspirar y espirar. Contó hasta cinco y creyó que le iba dar un infarto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada preocupada. Peter simplemente observaba en silencio.

Por fin levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, con la barbilla apoyada en el libro. James se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a él. Sirius tamborileó con los dedos nerviosamente.

- Todo está arreglado y olvidado, Remus –dijo James.

- ¿Olvidado? –preguntó con la voz estrangulada.- Snape sabe que soy un hombre lobo, James, dudo que vaya a olvidarlo.

Éste le miró con impaciencia.

- Está bien, lo sabe. Pero no va a decir nada. No puede hacerlo.

- James le salvó la vida y por mucho que le reviente, eso significa algo –afirmó Sirius.

- No se pondría delante de mí si me lanzasen una maldición asesina pero podemos confiar en que mantendrá su sucia boca cerrada –añadió James.

Remus respiró profundamente y por fin levantó la cabeza y miró seriamente a sus amigos. Su condición era un secreto que conocían muy poco en Hogwarts y aunque les quedasen dos años para terminar sus estudios y albergaba la esperanza de que no todos reaccionasen mal ante su condición, entendía que en los tiempos en los que vivían no todo el mundo comprendería y aceptaría lo que era. Al menos el hecho de que James hubiese salvado la vida de Snape les ayudaba a seguir guardando el secreto.

- Por cierto, Evans me ha preguntado varias veces por ti –dijo James con un tono que no escondía tanto como quería su molestia.

Remus frunció las cejas y Sirius se reclinó en su asiento.

- Vaya, Lunático ¿quién diría que le ibas a robar la chica a uno de tus mejores amigos? –preguntó el joven Black con aire divertido.

- Primero, yo no lo he robado nada a nadie. Y segundo, Lily no es la chica de James.

- Qué cruel, no hace falta que se lo recuerdes –bromeó Sirius.

- Estoy aquí ¿sabéis? –interrumpió James.- Creo que Evans sospecha algo.

Sirius volvió a su posición sobre la mesa y acercó su cara lo más posible a la de James y Remus.

- ¿Sobre qué sospecha? –preguntó Peter de pronto.

Remus cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para relajarse y no contestar de mala manera a Peter. Él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y mucho menos de que alguien, Lily Evans, pudiese haber averiguado cuáles eran. Sin embargo James y Sirius no tenían la misma paciencia.

- Joder, Peter. ¿Has estado prestándonos atención? –preguntó Sirius irritado.

- ¿Por qué debería sospechar? –cuestionó Remus directamente a James y cortó una posible riña entre sus otros amigos.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo y recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie había aparecido por allí en los últimos minutos.

- Porque me preguntó que dónde estabas y si estabas bien. Y no lo digo porque me guste –añadió mirando a Sirius,- pero Evans no es tonta y juraría que solo necesita que alguno le digamos que lo que piensa es cierto.

- Mierda –musitó Remus.

--------

Ver a Remus en la biblioteca no era una novedad. Tampoco es que fuese extraño verle rodeado del resto de sus amigos, pero normalmente el resto de los Merodeadores no solían visitarla a menudo. Intuyó que debían estar maquinando algo. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ellos. No quería espiarles pero no iba a hacer ruido anunciándose desde la otra punta.

De todos modos tenía que ir en su dirección porque el libro que buscaba estaba en las estanterías que les rodeaban.

Remus la vio primero y la sonrió. Ella saludó con su mano. Quiso preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Su rostro pálido y a pesar de que hacía solo un par de días que había vuelto a las clases, aún le veía débil. Bien pensado, Remus siempre tenía ese aspecto débil y vulnerable que escondía una persona fuerte y serena. Vio como Potter giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando Sirius Black arqueó las cejas ante su presencia. No la sorprendería si se hubiese roto el cuello.

Mientras Black se mostró impasible, él la sonrió como la noche que les encontró discutiendo en la Sala Común. Sintió como le hervía la sangre y con gusto le hubiese abofeteado. Si volvía a mirarla como una niña de diez años a la que había que proteger de la verdad porque era demasiado para ella, le pegaría los labios para que no sonriese más el resto de su vida.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Evans? –preguntó James.

- Estaba dando mi paseo diario cuando me han dicho que estabas en la biblioteca, Potter. Es un acontecimiento que no podía perderme.

Sirius bufó y se tapó la boca con la mano. Remus no dijo nada y Peter parecía emocionado. Lily jamás entendería por qué Peter actuaba como todas las chicas de Hogwarts cuando James Potter o Sirius Black las prestaban dos minutos de atención.

- Ouch, Evans –dijo James y se llevó una mano al corazón en un acto teatrero- eso ha dolido. La biblioteca es un lugar para estudiar y aprender, y yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ello.

- Veo que tu cabeza es así de grande porque lo guardas todo en tu memoria.

Lily señaló con la mirada el espacio vacío de libros que había. Era evidente que el único que había ido allí con intención de estudiar era Remus, pero como siempre, eso no le sorprendía.

- Es lo que tiene ser tan brillante.

- ¿Alguna vez te cansas de halagarte a ti mismo? Sé que es importante mantener una buena autoestima, pero déjame darte un consejo, Potter. Es un problema cuando se convierte en narcisismo.

Ni siquiera Remus pudo evitar echar una risita. James fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada y posó sus ojos de nuevo en Lily.

- Ese es otro de mis encantos, Evans.

- Dios, si esos son tus encantos no quiero saber cuáles son tus defectos –contestó ella con tono burlón.

- Tiempo al tiempo.

- Lo que tú digas –hizo un gesto airado con la mano y se dirigió a Remus.- ¿Te veré esta noche en la reunión, Remus?

- Por supuesto –contestó él.

- Hasta luego, entonces –caminó hacia la estantería donde estaba el libro que buscaba y añadió en voz baja:- procura que no te crezca más la cabeza o no podrás salir de aquí, Potter.

--------

Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro y asustado en una reunión. Ni siquiera su primera reunión como prefecto fue tan incómoda. Había estado demasiado contento porque Dumbledore confiara en él teniendo en cuenta que era un licántropo y que muchas de sus tareas no serían realizadas al cien por cien. Alegre porque su compañera como prefecta era Lily Evans y de todos los Gryffindor de su año con los que se llevaba realmente bien y no eran sus amigos directos y más íntimos, ella era uno de ellos. Por no decir de los pocos con los que se sentía a gusto y seguro.

Esa misma persona ahora actuaba de forma completamente natural, pero en el fondo persistía la sensación de que ella lo sabía. No sospechaba. Porque como había declarado James, Lily no era ninguna idiota.

Cuando terminó la reunión charlaron durante algunos minutos con los prefectos de Ravenclaw y después se encaminaron hacia la torre donde estaban los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Lily habló sobre los problemas que estaba teniendo con el último trabajo de Transfiguración y sobre algún que otro desacuerdo con los prefectos de Slytherin al respecto de un pequeño enfrentamiento entre unos estudiantes de cuarto año de las dos casas rivales.

Luego caminaron en un incómodo silencio. Hasta que Lily preguntó.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, Lily.

Contestó demasiado rápido y demasiado escuetamente. Ella le paró mientras subían las escaleras frente al retrato de una bruja que dormitaba.

- Remus, no quiero que pienses que estoy metiéndome en lo que no me llaman, y si es así entenderé que no quieras hablarme más –dijo Lily con voz suave y segura.- Te considero mi amigo y no me debes nada, ninguna explicación, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti.

- Lo sé.

Ella estaba divagando y él conocía demasiado bien esa actitud. Más tarde o más temprano haría la pregunta que él más temía y que por otra parte más necesitaba contestar. Era el único modo de que ella no se sintiese más preocupada de lo necesario por él. Y por otro lado, él ya no se sentiría tan angustiado al pensar que ella lo sabía pero que nunca podrían hablar sobre ello. Aunque no quisiese hablarlo realmente.

- Dios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba –comentó Lily apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Lo que piensas, Lily –dijo él mirándola fijamente a lo ojos,- todo, es cierto.

Tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había parado. Siempre ocurría cuando confesaba su mayor y único secreto. Solía pensar en una fracción de segundo que la persona que había escuchado la confesión gritaría despavorida y le abofetearía. Le haría daño físico por convertirse una vez al mes en un ser casi diabólico.

Lily abrió y cerró la boca varias veces durante esos segundos. Mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de él. Entonces suspiró profundamente.

- Pero… pero, pero tú estás bien ¿verdad? –preguntó con auténtica preocupación.

Remus notó como de pronto su cuerpo pesaba menos y puso su mano en el hombro de Lily. Lo apretó suavemente y sonrió.

- Claro que estoy bien, Lily.

- Eso es lo que cuenta –dijo ella en un susurro.

Y los dos subieron el resto de las escaleras hasta la Sala Común.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. **

James tenía la certeza de que el mundo a su alrededor se había vuelto completamente loco. Hacía una semana nadie sabía nada sobre Remus y su "pequeño problema peludo" como él solía llamarlo. Ahora lo sabían dos personas más. Dos personas que nunca pensó que llegarían a saberlo. Y justamente las personas que más le atormentaban, aunque fuesen de maneras muy diferentes. Severus Snape y Lily Evans. Aquello debía ser una broma. Sus amigos eran unos traidores.

Se rascó la nuca con la mano y se volvió hacia la cama donde estaba sentando Remus.

- Dejémoslo claro una vez más, por si no lo he entendido bien –dijo James exasperado.- Estás diciendo que Evans no solo lo sabe si no que tú, Remus John Lupin, le has dicho la verdad.

Remus apenas levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos. Sirius se había mantenido en silencio desde hacía media hora. Exactamente el tiempo en el que les había informado sobre lo que Lily sabía y el mismo tiempo que había empleado James para alucinar al respecto.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Ya está bien, James –intervino Sirius.

- ¿A ti te parece bien? –preguntó James indignado.- ¿Hacemos una lista y cada día se lo contamos a alguien más?

- Lily lo sabía –dijo Remus.

- Claro, y tú solo se lo confirmaste –apuntó James irónicamente.

- Podías haberle mentido –dijo Peter desde el rincón de su cama.

- Evans es demasiado inteligente. Si la hubiese mentido lo habría sabido al instante –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Eres el presidente de su club de fans? –preguntó James cada vez más irritado.

Sirius se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de James. Se apoyó en una de las columnas y miró a su amigo como si fuese un niño muy pequeño al que había que explicarle una teoría muy sencilla.

- No sé por qué te molesta tanto –le dijo.- Es una suerte que solo se haya dado cuenta ella. Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende cuando este colegio está lleno de cabezas huecas. Y no, no soy el presidente de ningún club de fans de Evans, así que cállate.

- Yo solo digo que no es bueno que lo sepa tanta gente –contestó James con inseguridad.

- Confío en ella, James. De todas las personas que lo podían haber descubierto, me alegra que haya sido ella y no tenga que chantajear a nadie para que mantenga la boca cerrada.

- O salvarle la vida –añadió Peter.

- ¡Cállate, Colagusano! –gruñó James.

Tal vez sus amigos no entendían el alcance de las consecuencias. Era posible que Remus hubiese olvidado que si se enterasen más alumnos, pronto pedirían su expulsión un montón de padres enfadados con Dumbledore por no decir lo que ocurría con él. Pondrían el grito en el cielo y hasta en _El Profeta_ habría una noticia sobre ello.

Evans y Remus eran amigos, pero ciertamente, ella y él no lo eran y no tenía por qué confiar en que mantendría el secreto como tal. Él no podía evitar desconfiar y no se sentía culpable por ello.

--------

Llevaba horas dedicando todos sus esfuerzos al último trabajo que les había encargado McGonagall. Deseó que Transformaciones fuese tan sencillo como Pociones. Era injusto no tener las mismas habilidades para diferentes campos. Bostezó aburrida y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. Ya era media noche y en la Sala Común solo quedaban ella y unos cuantos alumnos de tercero. En otra ocasión les habría aconsejado que se acostasen, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello.

Si al menos Remus estuviese allí le habría pedido ayuda. No era tan brillante como Black o como Potter pero tampoco un desastre como ella. Aquella mañana había charlado con él como siempre en el desayuno. Habían intercambiado los apuntes y comentado la última poción que les había enseñado Slughorn. Todo se había desarrollado con total normalidad. Lo único fuera de lo común fue la actitud de Potter. Le había descubierto varias veces mirándole desde su sitio y aunque en otras circunstancias le habría parecido lo más normal del mundo, había algo en la forma en que le miraba que no le gustaba. Por supuesto que Remus les había dicho que ella lo sabía, pero si él no tenía ningún problema al respecto¿por qué Potter parecía estar tan enfadado? Tanto como para no dirigirle la palabra en todo el día.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Lily abrió los ojos como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño y sentado frente a ella estaba James Potter. Se frotó los ojos y se aguantó otro bostezo. Era una perdida de tiempo intentar hacer nada productivo aquella noche. Cerró el libro de Transformaciones y empezó a guardar su pluma y los pergaminos en la mochila.

- Lo siento, Potter. Por mucho que me guste hablar contigo a media noche, estoy demasiado cansada. Será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana.

- Ahora, Evans.

James puso una mano sobre el libro. Lily le miró y sintió un escalofrío. Jamás en su vida había visto a James Potter de esa manera. Tan decidido y serio a la vez que no parecía él mismo. Aunque el mismo tono autoritario que la había descolocado no la gustaba en lo más mínimo. Los alumnos de tercero subieron las escaleras a los dormitorios. Perfecto, pensó Lily, se habían quedado solos. Ella intentó mirarle casi con la misma intensidad y él apartó la mano del libro satisfecho.

- Se trata de Remus.

- ¿No me has hablado en todo el día por eso? –preguntó ella sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

Le sorprendió, a pesar de que la seguía mirando con la misma tenacidad e intensidad, que fuese capaz de flirtear con ella en ese momento.

- Me refiero a saludarme como una persona educada, Potter. Pensé que lo eras.

James suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo. Otra de las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de los últimos meses respecto a él es que aquel gesto era más una muestra de nerviosismo que arrogancia. Al menos entonces lo era.

- Escucha, Evans –dijo con tono impaciente.- Nadie, nadie, puede saber lo de Remus.

Había ido directo al grano y de la peor manera. Lily sintió como la furia se apoderaba de ella y si no hubiese tenido más control sobre sí misma le hubiese gritado. No era el lugar, ni la hora y tampoco le daría ese placer.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dedicó la mirada más asesina que pudo conseguir.

- Escucha tú, Potter. Remus es mi amigo, y si crees que haría algo en contra suya, algo que pusiese en peligro su estancia en Hogwarts, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

- Tienes razón. No te conozco en absoluto.

- Entonces no tenemos más que hablar.

Lily cogió su mochila y el libro de Transformaciones y no se molestó en mirarle cuando subió las escaleras. Tampoco se molestó en no hacer ruido cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación con la fuerza que le hubiese gustado emplear en abofetear al maldito Potter. Debería haber recordado que tenía el don de enfurecerla en cualquier circunstancia. Que si bien había dejado de detestarle, no significaba que sintiese más simpatía por él. No debería haber esperado que Potter no la menospreciase de esa manera.

--------

- Baja tu varita, Black.

Lily no pensó que empezaría aquel día apuntando con su propia varita al menor de los Black. Nunca había cruzado dos palabras con él y siempre que lo había visto por los pasillos había visto en sus ojos el mismo brillo desafiante que poseía su hermano mayor, Sirius. Pero era un brillo completamente diferente, amenazador y despectivo. El alumno de tercero de Hufflepuff estaba contra la pared y miraba asustado como Regulus Black no bajaba un ápice su varita.

El chico apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía frente a los ojos y rió amargamente.

- En serio, Black. Baja la varita.

No quería pensar en lo que tendría que hacer si seguía sin obedecerla. En ese instante le daba igual si él era uno de esos alumnos de Slytherin, provenientes de una antigua y ascentral familia de magos que odiaba a todos los _sangre sucia._ Ella era una prefecta, mayor que él, y no estaba dispuesta a que él pensase que podía salirse con la suya. Aunque en el fondo sintiese una punzada de miedo. Porque ella, prefecta y alumna de sexto curso, Gryffindor e hija de muggles, jamás se había enfrentado a nadie. Conocía la teoría del duelo, pero de ninguna manera lo había llevado a la práctica. Y no quería hacerlo con el estómago vacío y ante un Black.

Regulus por fin bajó su varita y miró con resentimiento y desprecio a Lily.

- ¿Qué tal, Regulus?

Quizás si era hora de poner en práctica toda la teoría que había aprendido sobre los duelos. Seguramente tenía la misma cara de asco que ahora mostraba el joven Black.

- Perfectamente, _James. _

Ahora se había colocado a su lado y la sola imagen de Potter a su lado la dieron ganas de ser violenta con él sin necesidad de usar su varita. El pobre alumno de Hufflepuff miró a Lily suplicante.

- Ve a desayunar, Will –dijo y sonrió para hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Se giró hacia Regulus.- Y tú, vete antes de que me arrepienta y le cuente lo que ha pasado a Slughorn.

- Como si me importase –contestó él desafiante.

- Ya has oído a Evans.

Regulus le miró y Lily tuvo que admirar la capacidad que tenía el chico para poner tanto en una sola mirada. Había gente que realmente despreciaba a James Potter, mucho más de lo que ella misma pensaba que lo hacía o lo hizo en un tiempo. Cuando se fue, se volvió hacia su derecha y al ver a Potter recordó la conversación tan poco amistosa que habían mantenido la noche anterior y lo enfadada que estaba con él.

- No necesito que me apoyes en mis labores de prefecta, Potter.

Esperó que sonase lo suficientemente segura y concisa para que él se diese por aludido y se fuese. O que por lo menos no tuviese el descaro de seguirla cuando echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Pensé que estando sola, y siendo uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, podría servir de ayuda.

Lily no podía creerlo. Le estaba hablando como si tal cosa, como si la noche anterior no la hubiese hecho sentir menos que nada por desconfiar de ella. Por pensar que ella no valoraba su amistad con Remus.

Apresuró el paso.

- Escucha, Potter –acentuó cada silaba para que le quedase claro.- No necesito tu ayuda. Si necesitase que alguien me ayudase, tú serías la última persona a la que acudiría. No –se corrigió,- antes muerta que pedirte ayuda.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Evans? –preguntó él casi ofendido.

- Esto es el colmo –dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Es por lo de anoche? Como si fuese la primera vez que peleamos. Vaya, nunca pensé que pudiese afectarte tanto…

- ¡Ya está bien!

Lily se paró en seco y le señaló con el dedo índice.

- Tú no me afectas¿entiendes, Potter? Ni en lo más mínimo.

- Pues yo diría todo lo contrario –dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo logró enfurecerla más.

- Anoche dejaste bien claro que no merezco la confianza de Remus.

- Yo no dije eso –se defendió él.

- No hizo falta que lo hicieras. Estaba claro desde el principio que eso era lo que querías decir. Es lo que piensas. Remus es tu amigo, pero también el mío y no te debo ningún tipo de lealtad. Si él ha querido contármelo, es asunto suyo, no tuyo.

- Te lo ha contado porque sospechabas.

- ¿Así que crees que le he obligado a contármelo¿Crees que me he dado cuenta hace dos días de lo que pasa con él? Sorpresa, Potter, no soy una estúpida como todas las chicas que te rodean. Hace más de un año que sospechaba.

Lily se dio cuenta de que se había acercado peligrosamente a él y que su dedo ahora estaba hundido en el pecho de él. Si alguien pasase por allí, les vería en la misma situación en la que ella había encontrado a Regulus Black y el alumno de Hufflepuff. Tragó saliva y dio un paso a atrás.

- No creo que seas estúpida –dijo él en voz baja.- Jamás lo he pensado.

- Me da igual, Potter.

Lily no esperó a que saliera otra palabra de la boca de Potter. Si lo hacía no creía posible que saliese de allí sin hacerle verdadero daño.

--------

James se sentó junto a Peter en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sirvió una tostada y un plato de huevos revueltos y comió en silencio. No había peleado así con Evans desde quinto curso. Hacía casi un año de aquello. Días después del enfrentamiento con Snape se había enterado de que ella le había retirado la palabra. Nunca supo que ella y el Slytherin habían llegado a ser amigos íntimos. En el fondo no le sorprendió que lo fuesen. Al fin y al cabo ella era la persona con menos prejuicios que conocía. De hecho él y Sirius eran las únicas personas que Evans no toleraba y debía reconocer que ellos mismos habían logrado que fuera así a base de bromas malintencionadas y humillaciones.

El último día de quinto curso se acercó a ella, extendió su mano y la deseó un buen verano. Todo con su pose más seria y su tono más sincero. Se había propuesto enmendar sus errores. Y si eso no era posible, al menos procurar no cometer tantos. Ella le miró de arriba abajo y después de lo que parecieron interminables minutos, estrechó su mano con la misma educación y simpatía con la que estrechaba la de cualquier otra persona. Tal vez aquella fue la primera vez que la sorprendió y no por una mala razón.

Al principio de sexto curso a nadie le había pasado inadvertida la ligera actitud más madura de James Potter. No era difícil diferenciar su comportamiento jovial del que había tenido en los últimos años. Se había quitado de encima todo lo que ella siempre le había echado en cara y había dejado de insistir cada día para que accediera a salir con él. Ahora se limitaba a hacerlo una o dos veces al mes. Todo formaba parte de su plan maestro. No había cambiado por ella, pero consciente de que lo había hecho, podía aprovecharlo para conquistarla de una vez por todas.

Hasta hace poco habían llegado al punto en el que no eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Para James era casi un logro mayor. Lily Evans ya no le odiaba. Esa era la puerta abierta que esperaba para que ella conociese al James Potter que se escondía en su apariencia de rompecorazones y bromista empedernido.

Claro que él sabía que había dado diez pasos atrás la noche anterior. La había ofendido con su desconfianza y hecho creer que él no pensaba que ella fuese a guardar el secreto. De vez en cuando olvidaba que sus amigos, por muy íntimos que fuesen, tenían otros amigos. Y Remus siempre había tenido a Evans. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y cuando quiso darse cuenta había terminado su desayuno.

Se levantó y siguió a sus tres amigos a las mazmorras para las dos horas seguidas de Pociones que tenían con Slughorn. Era, simplemente, una mañana perfecta.

--------

Deseó que las miradas matasen. Que él supiese que estaba intentado abrir un agujero en su cabeza con la mirada para demostrar a todo el mundo que James Potter no tenía nada ahí dentro con lo que pensar. Al fin y al cabo eso explicaría todo lo que le había visto hacer y lo que le había dicho desde que le conocía. ¿Sabría él que llevaba diez minutos perforándole la nuca con los ojos¿Que era la primera vez en su vida que no prestaba atención en la clase de Historia de la Magia? Y lo peor de todo no era el hecho de poder culparle a él por lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. La culpa era suya, por creer que podía mantener una relación amigable con alguien como él.

No volvería a darle una oportunidad en lo que le restaba de vida.

Creyó más productivo guiar sus pensamientos hacia Remus. De todos modos habían discutido por él. La primera vez que empezó a sospechar tuvo miedo. Todos los tipos de miedo posibles que pueden sentirse a la vez. Por ella, por sus compañeros, y el peor de todos, por él.

Había faltado a la tercera y novena reunión de prefectos y mientras en otros no hubiese sido un caso extraño, en él lo era. Y Lily ató cabos al revisar sus notas un día de luna llena. Había habido un problema con uno de los prefectos de Slytherin y a Remus parecía que se le había tragado la tierra. Uno de los chicos de cuarto año le había dicho que Remus ni ninguno de los Merodeadores estaban en el cuarto. Se había sentado junto a la ventan y al mirar hacia fuera tuvo un presentimiento.

En realidad no supo si fue un presentimiento o una bofetada mental por haber tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Desde entonces, todos los días que Remus desaparecía ella le sonreía al verle salir por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y él se la devolvía débilmente. Ella tenía ganas de decirle que lo sabía y que no hacía falta que se preocupase porque jamás dejaría de ser su amiga. Remus no podía ser peligroso, no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Pero de vez en cuando, Lily recordaba todo lo que había aprendido sobre los licántropos en su tercer año y se le paraba el corazón. Estaba casi segura de que Remus pasaba esas noches escondido en algún lugar, gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore porque de otro modo nunca hubiese seguido estudiando en Hogwarts. Y estaba igual de convencida de que pasaba esas interminables horas solo, perdiendo la noción de quién era el humano que estaba debajo de la piel del hombre lobo y el dolor que sufría con cada transformación.

Sintió rabia al pensar en lo injusta que era la vida de Remus y en lo dura que iba a ser. Para ella seguía siendo Remus Lupin, amigo y prefecto. El día que otros supiesen su secreto, sería Remus Lupin, el licántropo. Maldecía al hombre lobo que le condenó.

Y Potter había tenido el valor de poner en duda todo eso. Maldijo entre dientes una vez más su falta de cerebro. Jane la dio un codazo y Lily volvió a la realidad. La clase ya había terminado y todos los alumnos se apelotonaban en la puerta para salir. Cogió el libro y no se molestó en preguntar sobre que había ido la clase. A veces era la única que prestaba atención.

Caminó por los pasillos sin prestarle atención a lo que decían Jane y Alice. Ella, a diferencia de él si tenía cerebro y cuando pensaba demasiado podía dolerle la cabeza, y hoy era uno de esos días. Sin mencionar que él había sido la causa que lo había originado.

De pronto una mano la cogió por la muñeca y notó que se mareaba al girarla con una fuerza imprevista.

- Ey, Evans. ¿Podemos hablar?

No es que estuviera feliz de tener que hablar con Sirius Black, pero al menos no era Potter. Lily miró a sus dos amigas y ellas encogieron los hombros y se despidieron de ella con la mano.

- Escucha, Black. Si es por lo que ha pasado esta mañana con tu hermano, no voy a decir nada¿vale?

Por un segundo creyó que le había dado un espasmo en la cara. La sonrisa satisfecha y seductora de Black se había contorsionado al oír nombrar a su hermano. Pero luego volvió a su estado original.

- No es eso.

Estúpida, pensó Lily. Se volvió a dar una bofetada mental. Claro que no era eso. Él también venía a salvaguardar el honor de Remus.

- ¿Tú también? –preguntó con tono grave.- Ya se lo he dicho a tu querido Potter. No pienso decir nada. Dile a Peter que no hace falta que me amenace sobre decírselo a todo Hogwarts.

- Tampoco es eso.

Lily frunció el ceño y los ojos de Black parecieron brillar de forma maquiavélica. O tal vez era producto de las punzadas que había empezado a sentir en las sienes que estaban nublando su vista y percepción.

- Aunque se trata de James.

Se dio la vuelta y ando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- No creo que lo que digas sobre él pueda interesarme.

Él siguió sus pasos hasta caminar a su lado. No era de extrañar que Potter y él fuesen los mejores amigos cuando tenían comportamientos tan iguales. Lily pensó que era casi enfermizo.

- Verás, Evans. Sé que habéis hablado del problemita de Remus y no estoy disculpando a James –Lily le miró furibunda,- pero hay ciertas cosas en las que es, como decirlo, muy protector.

- Yo más bien diría un capullo arrogante.

- Eso también –rió Black.- Ninguno de nosotros piensa que vayas a decir nada a nadie, en serio –aseguró cuando ella bufó.- Tienes que entender a James, Evans. Es muy cabezota, cosa que por cierto ya deberías saber, pero tiene buen corazón.

Lily pensó que la cabeza la iba a explotar y que McGonagall la haría limpiar al modo muggle todo el corredor si ocurría.

- No tengo todo el día, Black.

- Él solo quiere proteger a Remus. Puede que se haya equivocado y que no debería haber dudado de ti, pero él solo pensaba en uno de sus mejores amigos y en lo que pasaría si alguien más se entera. Hay cosas que no sabes, Evans, y que es mejor que siga siendo así. Pero James, Peter y yo somos como hermanos para él y haríamos cualquier cosa por Remus. James daría su vida por cualquiera de nosotros.

- No te pongas melodramático. No te pega. Tal vez puede que yo no diese mi vida por nadie porque seguramente soy muy cobarde para eso, pero eso no significa que yo no me preocupe lo mismo por Remus. Tu querido amigo piensa que solo él tiene derecho a ser amigo de Remus, que si no se forma parte de los Merodeadores el resto no tenemos nada que ver con ninguno de vosotros. No todo lo que ocurre en el mundo rodea vuestro pequeño mundo donde os creéis los líderes del universo. Puede que para él funcione así, pero no para mí y tampoco para Remus. Y me da igual lo mucho que le moleste a Potter, pero siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite. Así que será mejor que tu amigo se aparte de mi camino cuando sea necesario porque llevo demasiados años acumulando las ganas de matarle.

Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que Lily había conseguido dejar sin palabras a Sirius Black. Él tragó saliva e hizo un gesto incalificable con la cabeza antes de sonreír de nuevo y marcharse en dirección contraria.

A ella le seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero por lo menos se había desahogado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **

- Míralo desde el lado positivo, no es que no te odiase antes.

- Tú si que sabes animar a un amigo, Colagusano –advirtió Sirius.

En su vida se había sentido tan miserable. Peter reía complacido creyendo que Sirius le había halagado y James le habría matado con sus propias manos de no ser porque estaba demasiado deprimido y cansado como para gastar fuerzas en ello. Prefería guardar las pocas que le quedaban para suicidarse. Era una suerte que Remus no supiese nada sobre su pelea con Evans y lo que luego había hablado con Sirius. Simplemente le odiaba. Fantástico, pensó tristemente.

Deseó que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y que le tragara. Se transformaría esa noche en ciervo y se escaparía de Hogwarts. Viviría como un ciervo el resto de su vida. De ese modo evitaría pensar en ella y en que había perdido la oportunidad de ser su amigo.

Puso las palmas de las manos sobre sus ojos y esperó poder dormir el resto de la tarde, el resto de la de semana si era posible. ¿Por qué quedaba tanto para que terminase el curso?

- Venga, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius con tono jovial.- No es que Evans y tú fueseis amigos antes.

- Pero estaba cerca de conseguirlo. La he jodido –se lamentó James.

- Ahora solo tienes que quitártela de la cabeza.

- Y eso es tan fácil…

- Hay un montón de chicas dispuestas a ayudarte –sentenció Sirius.

James levantó las manos y giró la cabeza sobre su almohada. Dejó caer los brazos en cruz, con las manos colgando en los borde de la cama.

- No me apetece salir con otras chicas. Yo quiero salir con Evans.

- Ya, pero resulta que Evans no quiere nada contigo.

- Quiere matarte –puntualizó Peter.

- Como si fuese la primera vez –comentó Sirius.

- Dejadlo ya –se quejó James.

¿Salir con otras chicas? Como si esa fuese una opción. James cerró los ojos. Normalmente a estas alturas del año ya habría salido con un par de chicas. No es que se estuviese manteniendo soltero con la idea de que Evans viese lo serio y maduro que podía ser. En el fondo tenía más orgullo que todo eso, y si ella no se daba cuenta él no iba a fingir o esforzarse más en cosas que no tenían importancia. Al fin y al cabo a James le gustaba tal y como ella era, incluidos sus defectos aunque seguramente ella pensaba que tenía menos que él.

En parte lo que sugería Sirius no era tan descabellado. Tal vez era hora de poner fin de una vez por todas a su adolescente enamoramiento por Lily Evans. La vida era demasiado corta para estar esperando siempre por ella. Fijó la vista en el techo y luego cerró los ojos. Se juró a sí mismo que en lo que le quedaba de curso se esforzaría por no pensar en Evans en otra cosa que no fuese una compañera de casa. Ni siquiera esperaba poder ser amigo suyo.

--------

- ¿Has pensado en un tutor, Evans?

- ¿Un tutor? –preguntó perpleja.- ¿Se refiere a clases particulares, profesora?

Lily se alarmó. En los seis años que llevaba estudiando jamás ningún profesor le había insinuado que tal vez necesitase ayuda para ninguna materia. Trató de mostrarse lo más interesada a lo que le estaba proponiendo McGonagall e indiferente respecto a lo que le provocaba esa idea.

- No es el fin del mundo que una de las asignaturas no se le de bien –terció McGonagall con seriedad y adivinando los temores de Lily.- Sería de gran ayuda para usted en el futuro.

- Bien –contestó brevemente.

- ¿Me permite aconsejarle posibles estudiantes que la ayudarían con su problema, Evans?

Captó enseguida el tono de su profesora y supo que no era una pregunta si no más bien una orden y que solo era una muestra de educación y respeto. Seguramente no quería imponerla nada o que ella tuviese la sensación de que era así. Aunque Lily sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pretendía.

- Por supuesto, profesora.

- ¿Qué le parecen Potter o Black?

- ¿Cómo?

Fue una suerte que no lo hubiese gritado horrorizada y que estuviesen solas en la espaciosa clase. Fue un alivio que solo susurrase para sí misma, negándose que lo que había escuchado era una broma de McGonagall. Si había alguien a la orden de la relación de Lily con los dos Gryffindor esa era la jefa de su casa, subdirectora y profesora de Transformaciones. Definitivamente la debía de estar tomando el pelo. O no, porque su expresión era seria y miró a Lily con tal normalidad que tuvo que tragarse la risa que le empezó a sobrevenir en el pecho.

De pronto una sonrisa cómplice surgió de las comisuras de los labios de su profesar.

- Soy consciente de que Potter y Black no son santos de su devoción y no le estoy amenazando con suspenderle la asignatura. No creo que vaya a ser así porque no se me escapa el esfuerzo y horas que le está dedicando y aunque den sus frutos, no son los esperados si quiere cursar el Éxtasis de Transformaciones.

Lily sopesó sus opciones y estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo a McGonagall y su asignatura.

- Erm… Supongo que tiene razón –dijo finalmente.

- Eso supuse –contestó McGonagall con satisfacción.

- ¿Puedo elegir quién me ayudará, profesora? –preguntó Lily dubitativa.

- Por supuesto. Aunque sinceramente, no la envidio. Ambos son brillantes, pero intolerablemente desquiciantes.

Se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y salió de la clase pensando que aquello no le daba tanta pena a McGonagall y que más bien disfrutaba con la idea de que Lily tuviese que elegir entre las dos personas que más detestaba para que la diesen una mano en Transformaciones.

Llegó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda y le dio la contraseña rápidamente. Entró y se encontró a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Una de ellas sujetaba un paquete entre las manos y cuando la vieron caminar hacia ellas las dos se miraron preocupadas y bajaron la vista hacia el suelo. Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

- No os vais a creer lo que me ha propuesto McGonagall. Quiere que elija entre Potter y Black para que me den clases particulares porque según ella no podré cursar el Éxtasis el próximo año si no recibo ayuda. A veces odio a esa mujer.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de las dos. Las miró con recelo. Jane, una joven de cabello oscuro y ondulado, con ojos claros se mordía el labio inferior y Alice, de pelo castaño y ojos avellana con piel cara tenía una expresión de preocupación. Lily empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó por fin.

Las dos levantaron la vista con lentitud y Jane acercó el pequeño paquete que de pronto Lily reconoció. No hacía más de dos semanas ella misma lo había envuelto y mandado a casa. Lo cogió con las manos y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban ligeramente. Tomó aire.

- Llegó mientras estabas reunida con McGonagall –dijo Alice con un hilo de voz.

- Con esto –añadió Jane acercándole un sobre que había sobre la mesa.

- Oh.

Lily miró el sobre de color blanco. Era más o menos grande y por algún extraño motivo al tocarlo notaba como si hubiese más de una carta. Esta vez no la hizo falta mirar dos veces para saber que la letra pertenecía a su hermana. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó la nota. Luego metió la mano en el sobre y encontró la carta que ella había adjuntado al paquete rota en cuatro pedazos.

Sintió una mezcla de furia y tristeza explotar dentro de su estómago. Apretó la carta hasta arrugarla entre sus manos y miró fijamente el paquete como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallarle en el regazo. Se dio cuenta de que iba a llorar y que no podría hacer nada por frenar las lágrimas. Era imposible detestar a su hermana mayor por mucho que ella despreciase a Lily.

Guardó la carta arrugada en el bolsillo de su túnica y cogió la carta y el paquete entre los brazos y se apresuró a salir por hueco del retrato. Jane y Alice se levantaron para seguirla pero ninguna fue capaz de hacerlo cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de ella con un fuerte golpe.

No vio a ninguno de los cuatro cuando chocó contra Black. Hubiese sido imposible entre el mar de lágrimas y la ira que se estaba apoderando de ella por segundos. El paquete y el sobre con su carta rota en cuatro cayeron al suelo seguidos de ella. Se vio en el suelo y quiso taparse la cara con las manos y llorar allí mismo. Sin embargo, no necesitaba que ninguno de los famosos Merodeadores la viera en ese estado. Mucho menos Black y sobre todas las cosas, el indeseable de Potter.

Intentó coger el paquete y el sobre y su destrozada carta cayó al suelo cuando los levantó. Al agacharse de nuevo a por ella alguien la cogió de los antebrazos.

--------

- Cuidado, Evans –dijo Sirius y la sujetó por los brazos al ver que perdía el equilibrio.

James recogió los cuatro trozos que cayeron al suelo y los miró de reojo. Era la letra de Evans y en una de las líneas pudo leer "no me odies, Petunia". Levantó la vista del papel. Evans tenía el pelo tapándole parte del rostro y se intentaba deshacer de Sirius que la observaba con mucha seriedad.

- Suéltame, Black. No voy a caerme –oyó decirle Lily a su amigo en voz baja pero rotunda.

Sirius le soltó los brazos y miró a Remus en busca de ayuda que parecía demasiado absorto intentando averiguar sin preguntar qué demonios le pasaba o simplemente respetando que ella no tuviese ninguna intención de compartir sus problemas con ellos. De pronto Lily se fijó en lo que sujetaba James entre las manos y luego le miró y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Le arrebató los pedazos de la carta de las manos sin quitarle la vista de encima y después le empujó para abrirse paso entre él y Sirius.

Los cuatro miraron en silencio como bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó Sirius mientras entraban en la Sala Común.

Se fijaron en las dos amigas de Lily, sentadas en el sofá y con aspecto nervioso mientras cuchicheaban.

- ¿No deberíais estar con Evans ahora mismo? Por el aspecto que tenía no es que estuviese muy feliz –comentó Sirius con cierto reproche.

Jane y Alice levantaron la cabeza sorprendidas.

- Tratándose de Petunia, Lily querrá estar sola –se defendió Alice.

- Ya veo –contestó él.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas que había al lado de los altos ventanales. Peter y Sirius se dispusieron a jugar una partida de naipes explosivos. James observó a las amigas de Evans, intentando escuchar lo que decían pero encontró que era inútil. Se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Remus le prestaba atención a la partida sin mucho interés.

- ¿Quién es Petunia? –preguntó sin pensarlo.

- ¿Quién? –dijo Sirius sin quitar la vista a sus cartas.

- Carter ha dicho: tratándose de Petunia…

- Es la hermana de Lily –aclaró Remus que ahora dirigió todo su interés hacia James.

James apoyó la barbilla entre las manos. "No me odies, Petunia". Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba su hermana. Lo había leído sin más, por pura coincidencia. Podría haber sido un "querida Petunia" de igual modo y él no habría advertido que era la hermana de Evans.

- No se llevan muy bien. A su hermana no le gusta que Lily sea una bruja –comentó Remus.

- Su hermana es una idiota entonces –dijo Sirius.

Uno de los naipes explotó y todo se llenó de polvo negro durante unos segundos. James lo apartó de su cara con la mano. ¿En qué estarían pensando las amigas de Evans? Por la cara que llevaba cuando la vieron salir y las lágrimas que seguramente era demasiado orgullosa para dejar caer delante de ninguno de ellos, no debería estar sola. Se rascó la mano y echó un vistazo a las chicas. Seguían sentadas como si nada. Estaba poniéndose nervioso.

- Alguien debería ir a buscar a Evans –soltó de pronto.

Sirius dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y torció el cuello para mirarle mejor.

- ¿Alguien como tú? –preguntó y arqueó la ceja izquierda.

- Recuerda que te quiere matar, James –dijo Peter.

- Siempre es un placer que estés tú para refrescarme la memoria –contestó James con disgusto. Resopló y se dirigió a Remus:- quiero decir que un amigo de Evans debería ir a buscarla y asegurarse que está bien.

- Ya has oído a Alice. Quiere estar sola –se apresuró Remus.

- Y una mierda –intervino Sirius.- Si alguno de vosotros estuviese así, y espero que no se de el caso por cierto, yo no os dejaría solos.

- Canuto, tú sí que eres un buen amigo –dijo James y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja complacido con el halago de James y devolvió su atención al juego. Remus negó con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada y expresión de suplica de James. Si no fuese porque estaba seguro de que era la última persona que Evans querría ver sobre la faz de la tierra habría salido en ese mismo instante corriendo por el hueco del retrato.

--------

Se sentó en el lugar más arrinconado y limpio que encontró en la lechucería. Había dejado de llorar en el momento en que llegó y las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas. El viento de finales de Febrero era más frío y violento que de costumbre por aquella época del año y al pasarse las manos por la cara la notó un poco áspera y tirante.

Sacó una pluma que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y escribió con dificultad en la hoja que había utilizado su hermana para responderle con un breve y tajante "no quiero nada de tu mundo de anormales". Movió la pluma entre sus entumecidos dedos. Si al menos lo hubiese abierto sabría que no era nada de su "mundo", que se trataba de una edición antigua de uno de sus libros infantiles favoritos y que siempre le leía a Lily por las noches. Incluso años después de que Lily hubiese aprendido a leer seguía haciéndolo. Lo había comprado en Navidad. Llevaba casi dos años buscándolo y por fin lo había encontrado en una pequeña librería en Londres, el día que volvió a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones.

Pensó que tal vez eso ablandaría el corazón de Petunia, que sería un modo de recordarle que Lily seguía siendo Lily, una Evans más por mucho que viviese en dos mundos diferentes la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que Petunia odiaba lo que en realidad sentía Lily, que esos dos mundos era uno y que para ella siempre funcionaría de ese modo.

Sin embargo, si debía fingir y contener su magia delante de su hermana para que dejase de odiarla, lo haría. Le echaba de menos incluso cuando estaba en casa de sus padres, cuando se sentaban a cenar y no la miraba ni de reojo. La despreciaba de la peor manera para ella. Lily no existía y nunca tuvo más presente a Petunia.

De todos modos, se sentía furiosa. Muchas veces quería se mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y utilizar algún hechizo contra ella. Darle una razón para que la odiase de verdad y Lily poder sentirse culpable por algo que era completamente culpa suya. Y poder pedir perdón sabiendo que lo sentía de verdad.

Lo cierto es que por mucha rabia y dolor que le produjese el rechazo de Petunia, por mucho que negase cualquier tipo de relación y considerase a Lily menos que al cartero del barrio, eran hermanas.

Ató el paquete y la carta a la pata de una de las lechuzas del colegio. Le picó en un dedo y Lily le ofreció unos frutos secos mientras aleteó a su alrededor. La lechuza salió volando por el amplio hueco de piedra. Esperó hasta que fue un punto negro entre las montañas que contrastó con el cielo anaranjado y púrpura del atardecer.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y lamentó haber salido tan precipitadamente de la Sala Común sin su abrigo. Lo hubiese hecho si no se hubiese cruzado con Potter y todos sus amigos. Ya no sabía si había sido peor eso o que Petunia le hubiese devuelto su regalo de cumpleaños.

No le había pasado inadvertida la mirada de genuina pero ligera preocupación en Black, ni la confusión en el rostro de Remus. Pero lo peor de todo era que Potter, justo él, había recogido su carta del suelo y juraría que le había visto demasiado interesado en los papeles arrugados y llenos de súplicas para que todo mejorase con Petunia.

Aceleró el paso al notar que la temperatura había bajado notablemente. Entró en el castillo y pasó de largo por la puerta del Gran Comedor. No tenía apetito. Lo único que le deseaba era meterse en la cama y esperar que al día siguiente todo fuese mejor.

--------

Volvió a mirar a su reloj con impaciencia. No sabía por qué estúpida razón seguía sentado frente al fuego cuando obviamente no era su problema, pero una parte de él se negaba a dejarlo pasar. Siempre enfrentaba todo lo que le preocupaba o se le ponía por delante. Y daba igual si estaba implicado o no directamente mientras tuviese que ver con alguien que le importaba. Por mucho que llevase intentando que no fuese así.

Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas y su pierna derecha se movía en un tic producto de los nervios. Oyó a su espalda el ruido característico del hueco del retrato al abrirse y se levantó de un golpe.

Estaba frente a frente con Lily Evans.

Tenías las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas por el frío y una expresión entre sorpresa y claro disgusto. James tomó aire.

- Potter.

Se dirigió a él por mera educación. Lily echó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Él se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Todo bien, Evans?

Lily se paró y le miró como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más ofensiva del mundo.

- ¿Qué? –susurró sin disimular su enfado.

- Me preguntaba si todo iba bien, porque está claro que por el aspecto que tenías esta tarde no estabas muy bien –ella frunció las cejas y le observó boquiabierta.- En fin, si puedo ayudarte en algo…

Se felicitó a sí mismo. No había divagado y había sido directo. Lily suspiró pesadamente, sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su túnica y se pasó la mano derecha por la frente. Dio un paso hacia él y le miró con tal desprecio y condescendencia que James no necesitó oír lo que vino después para saber que había metido la pata.

- ¿Acaso escuchas algo que no sea el sonido de tu voz? Porque juraría que el otro día te dejé más que claro que jamás aceptaría tu ayuda. No solo saldría antes con el calamar gigante antes que contigo. Si puedes hablar con él no estaría aquí aguantando que realmente te creas el salvador del mundo mágico y por tanto te comportes como si fueres el héroe que necesito. Tu ego no conoce límites¿verdad¿Cuándo te cabrá en la cabeza que no quiero tu ayuda, Potter? Tú y yo no somos amigos. Tengo a Alice y Jane, y ellas…

- ¿Ellas? Es curioso porque ahora mismo no están aquí y antes tampoco es que hayan hecho mucho –interrumpió.

- No te atrevas a cuestionar también mi amistad con ellas –amenazó ella y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Ahora también vas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer?

- Siempre que se trate de mí, sí.

- Joder, eres realmente egocéntrica.

- ¡Oh, no! No soy nada comparada contigo, James "soy-el-ombligo-del-mundo" Potter.

James apretó los puños. Sentía una corriente de ira que le ardía en el pecho. Se acercó peligrosamente a Lily y ella no dio un paso atrás ni se molestó en fingir que no le daba ningún miedo.

- Tal vez es que a pesar de ser la prefecta perfecta, de dar órdenes a todo el mundo, no eres feliz. Y no solo eres una amargada, sino que además estás celosa.

- ¿Celosa?

Percibió la confusión debajo de su furia y sonrió ligeramente triunfante.

- Celosa de mí.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Estaba tan sorprendida y enfadada que las mejillas se le habían enrojecido un poco más y le brillaban los ojos. Al menos se aseguraba que de ese modo fuese completamente sincera y no habría bromas que no llevarían a nada.

Aunque los dos saliesen demasiado dañados.

Lily rió. Pero no fue una risa alegre y relajada. Estaba llena de sarcasmo y James sintió como el aire se cargaba y se hacía cada vez más pesado. Nunca la había visto así en los seis años que la conocía.

- Dios, y tú dices que yo soy egocéntrica. Y pensar que llegué a creer que realmente eras buena persona. Supongo que estaba equivocada.

James sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad por haberla empujado hasta ahí, pero no quería ignorar lo que ella había dicho. No era más que la verdad de lo que pensaba sobre él y estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro su parte de la historia.

- Es imposible que nadie lo sea para ti. Te crees mil veces mejor que el resto de nosotros. Lily Evans es tan jodidamente perfecta que si nadie supera sus expectativas, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella. ¡Bienvenida al mundo real, nadie es tan perfecto como tú!

Ella negó con la cabeza y James mordió con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse a los ojos.

- Yo no espero nada de nadie, Potter. No me creo mejor que nadie. Lo único que he hecho desde que puse un pie en Hogwarts es tratar de probar a todo el mundo que valgo lo mismo que todos vosotros.

De algún modo, sin dejar de mostrar lo furiosa que estaba con él, Lily había llevado la discusión a otro nivel mucho más serio y que de ninguna forma James había previsto. Ni en la peor de sus hipótesis sobre como depararía su intento de acercamiento con ella.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Hablo de la gente como tú, Potter, que no debe esforzarse en nada, que desde que nació todo ha sido fácil porque no viene de dónde yo vengo.

- Merlín, Evans. Esto no tiene nada que ver con sangre pura o hijos de muggles.

- Eres un ingenuo si crees que a nadie en Hogwarts le importan tus orígenes. ¡Yo soy una maldita sangre sucia!

James quiso decirla que jamás volviese a referirse de ese modo sobre ella misma. Odiaba esa expresión.

- ¿Todo esto es por tu hermana?

No supo de dónde salió eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho él y que por el modo en que los ojos de Lily se habían abierto un poco más, supo que había redirigido la conversación. Pero de nuevo, no había sido muy acertado.

- Eres despreciable, Potter. ¿Ahora también te dedicas a husmear en mis cosas?

- Yo solo quiero ayudarte –dijo James con impaciencia y suavizando el tono.

- ¡Dios!

Lily se llevó las manos a los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia el techo desesperada. Dejó caer los brazos.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO necesito TU AYUDA¿Eres así de estúpido o simplemente te lo haces¿De repente te cansaste de pedirme salir y ahora solo quieres ayudarme? La respuesta sigue siendo la misma. ¡NO!

De pronto James tuvo suficiente.

- Nunca he estado más de acuerdo contigo, Evans –Lily le miró confundida.- Pedirte salir durante todos estos años ha sido el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida. O puede creer que haya perdido tanto esfuerzo y tiempo en hacerlo y ahora siga intentando algo, ser tu amigo cuando obviamente no lo mereces. No te conozco, pero tú a mi tampoco. Lo mejor que podría pasarme ahora mismo sería perderte de vista. Pero luego no vengas pidiéndome que no te odie.

Ella le miró como si hubiese renovado su odio por él y James trató de controlar su respiración.

Entonces Lily levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada que resonó en sus oídos. Sintió que le ardía la mejilla izquierda. Apretó la mandíbula y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Sus labios temblaban y tenía los ojos acuosos. Le miraba con decepción y algo que no podía reconocer porque nunca antes le había mirado de ese modo.

Lily se giró rápidamente y subió los escalones corriendo. James oyó el golpe seco de una puerta al cerrarse. Caminó hasta el centro de la Sala Común y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y se lamentó por no poder sacar su varita y lanzarse una maldición imperdonable en ese mismo instante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

- He hablado con McGonagall, Evans.

Levantó la vista de su libro de Pociones y se encontró con la omnipresente sonrisa de rompecorazones de Sirius Black.

Al día siguiente de su esclarecedora y definitiva conversación con Potter había decidido quien sería su tutor y se lo había hecho saber a la profesora de Transformaciones. Dejó que la cuchara se hundiese en el tazón de cereales.

- Sí, bueno. Por algún extraño motivo eres brillante en Transformaciones y McGonagall pensó que sería adecuado que me echases una mano con ello.

- Cornamenta es mejor que yo ¿sabes? –contestó él casualmente.

- Si no te importa, iba a desayunar –le cortó Lily.

- Claro que no –dijo él.- De hecho no solo he venido para hablar contigo.

Black le guiñó un ojo y se sentó frente a ella. Se sirvió un plato de salchichas y huevos revueltos y empezó a comer. A ella se le quitó el apetito de repente. Le observó con detenimiento hasta que él pareció darse por aludido y la miró sin dejar de comer su desayuno.

- ¿No tienes que desayunar con tus amigos?

- Evans, no lo hacemos todo juntos.

Volvió a sonreír travieso y Lily empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión. Aunque no fueran más de dos segundos, porque vio a Potter entrar en el comedor acompañado de dos chicas con las que compartía cuarto. Podía haber sido infinitamente peor que Black.

- ¿Quieres algo más, Black?

- Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

La risa de las dos chicas que estaban con Potter le hizo desviar su atención al otro lado de la mesa. Cada una a un lado del chico, sonreían y él parecía especialmente interesado en una de ellas. Llevaban una semana sin dirigirse ni una palabra desde el incidente en la Sala Común.

- ¿Evans?

Se volvió hacia Black que le miraba con curiosidad y como si la hubiese descubierto haciendo algo impensable.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó cansada.

- ¿Cuándo te viene bien que tengamos las clases personales de Transformaciones?

- Por Dios, Black. Cuando dices clases personales suena tan…

- ¿Personal¿Privado¿Intimo? –inquirió a la vez que le guiñó un ojo.

- Escucha, Black. Yo realmente necesito ayuda si quiero cursar el Éxtasis de Transformaciones el próximo año. Así que no me trates como las demás chicas que te piden ayuda cuando no la necesitan en absoluto o las que la necesitan de verdad pero que solo les preocupa como serían vuestros hijos.

Él soltó una carcajada y Lily no comprendió que era tan gracioso. Se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros, incluido Potter y sus amigas, miraban en su dirección.

- Algo me dice que si tú y yo tuviésemos hijos –Lily puso una mueca de disgusto,- serían demasiado guapos y atractivos para que el mundo lo soportase. No queremos que la raza humana de un paso para el que no está preparada, Evans –Black rió otra vez.- Además, mataría a mi madre de un disgusto. Bien pensando, siempre te he encontrado encantadora.

De no ser por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba le hubiese ahogado con los huevos revueltos y después le habría roto el plato en la cabeza. Salió de su estupor y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

- Jamás vuelvas a comentar esa posibilidad, Black –dijo menos amenazante de lo que pretendía.

- Tranquila, Evans. Nunca me han ido las pelirrojas, aunque contigo haría una excepción.

- Para antes de que vomite.

Black bebió un poco del zumo de calabaza y el dedicó a Lily una de las sonrisas de su repertorio que por desgracia ella conocía.

- Tengo entendido que los miércoles tienes reuniones de prefectos –Lily asintió con la cabeza.- Los martes y los jueves tengo entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué te parece el viernes? Yo lo tengo libre –interrumpió Lily.

Él la miró como si acabase de salir de un manicomio y ella se sintió nerviosa bajo su escrutinio.

- Merlín, Evans. No quiero saber por qué tienes los viernes libres, pero yo tengo vida social.

- ¿El sábado por la mañana, entonces?

- En serio, vida social –dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Su majestad tiene algo de vital importancia que hacer los lunes antes de cenar?

- De tú, Evans, de tú –contestó Black con una amplia sonrisa.

Lily deseó poder hacer magia sin su varita y Black debió captar que estaba cruzando los límites de su paciencia porque por fin accedió.

- El lunes es fantástico.

- ¿Seguro que tu club de fans podrá apañárselas sin su miembro fundador y presidente?

- Ja, ja, Evans.

Decidió que había tenido suficiente y casi saltó de su asiento de felicidad cuando vió a Jane acercarse a ellos cargada de libros. Se levantó, cogió su libro de Pociones y se despidió de Black.

- Hasta el lunes.

Hizo un gesto a Jane para que no diese un paso más y las dos se sentaron justo en el medio de la mesa. Lily tenía hambre de nuevo y se preparó una tostada con mermelada de naranja. Jane miró a Black que estaba como si nada hubiese pasado y comía su desayuno ajeno al resto de los alumnos en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿De qué hablabas con Black?

Lily tragó un trozo de tostada y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que McGonagall quería que recibiese ayuda en Transformaciones de Potter o Black?

- Merlín, Lily –Jane abrió tanto los ojos que Lily creyó que debía de estar doliéndole.- ¿Black¿Estás segura?

- Te he dicho que solo podía elegir entre él y Potter¿no?

- Si, pero¿Black? –insistió.

- Era eso o nada¿vale? Prefiero suspender Transformaciones antes que recibir la ayuda de Potter.

- Eres demasiado orgullosa, Lily.

- ¿Tú también¿Tengo que contarte otra vez la bonita charla que tuve con él la semana pasada?

- No hace falta.

- Dejemos de hablar de él antes de que pierda el apetito, por favor.

Jane asintió y las dos terminaron el desayuno en un cómodo silencio. Lily sabía que podía manejar tranquilamente la situación con Black. Entendía su sentido del humor, si es que podría considerarlo como tal y aunque no fuesen nada más que compañeros de casa, se respetaban y conocían los límites del otro. Por mucho que pudiese fastidiarle, Black no podría ofenderla nunca.

Con Potter era una historia totalmente diferente. No se conocían en absoluto y lo único que compartían era un resentimiento mutuo. Además, tenía el don de sacarla de sus casillas con una felicidad pasmosa cada vez que abría la boca. Sin contar con el hecho de que la odiaba.

Era la mejor opción sin duda alguna.

--------

- ¿Una nueva víctima a la vista, Canuto?

Sirius rió ante la pregunta de Peter. Acababan de salir del Gran Comedor y se dirigían a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Remus caminaba y leía un libro a la vez, por lo que más de una vez había estado a punto de darse con las paredes.

- Sí, Canuto. Pensé que las pelirrojas no eran tu tipo.

Se sorprendió al oír la voz de James a sus espaldas. La última vez que le vió estaba desayunando con dos Gryffindors de sexto años, Marissa y Camila. Sonrió para sí mismo. El tono de James le delataba más que su mirada, pero aún así se giró y comprobó que el aspecto sombrío e inusualmente serio de su amigo solo confirmaba su sospecha.

- Siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla –contestó con un tono de misterio.

- Y supongo que Evans es la excepción¿no?

Sirius pensó que no estaría de más reírse a costa de los celos y la inseguridad de su mejor amigo al respecto.

- Bueno, siempre he encontrado a Evans interesante. Pero por supuesto, nunca he hecho nada porque sabía que te gustaba. Ya que el otro día juraste sobre tu edición de Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos que la odiarías hasta el resto de tus días, pensé que tenía el camino libre.

Peter y Remus bufaron ante el comentario. Como si alguno de los tres hubiese creído a James cuando hacia una semana había hecho exactamente lo que acababa de recordarle Sirius, de una forma muy dramática y teatral.

James soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero. Y por eso déjame darte un consejo. Ten cuidado con ella. Nadie estará nunca a la altura de Lily Evans.

- Uo, Cornamenta. Tranquilo. Lo único que le interesa a Evans son mis aptitudes para Transformaciones. McGonagall me pidió que le echase una mano.

Su amigo arqueó una ceja.

- Así que resulta que Evans no es tan perfecta después de todo.

Sirius intercambió una mirada de escepticismo con Remus. Los dos habían percibido el tono más relajado de su amigo y estaban seguros de que no era porque Evans tuviese ningún problema con otra asignatura y eso la hiciese imperfecta. Era el hecho de que Sirius no tenía ningún tipo de interés romántico en ella.

Entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Pasaron al lado de Lily y Jane, y Sirius la saludó ligeramente con la mano y le guiñó un ojo. No solo iba a divertirse a costa de su mejor amigo. Ella le miró con aprensión y él rió complacido.

Se sentó junto a James como siempre. Tenía un gesto de incredulidad en la cara y parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¿Qué tal con Camomila? –preguntó casualmente.

- ¿Quién? –cuestionó James sorprendido y confundido.

- La rubia que está sentada ahí detrás.

Sirius señaló con la cabeza dos filas más atrás y James lo siguió con los ojos. Suspiro.

- Es Camila.

- Camila, Camomila¿qué más da? Además, teniendo en cuenta tu gusto por las flores pensé que te gustaría más lo de Camomila –explicó Sirius conteniendo la risa.

- Dios, eres el rey de la comedia.

- Hago lo que puedo.

--------

Ella era el tipo de chica que necesitaba. Alguien que no le retase constantemente y le sacase de sus casillas con el mínimo comentario. Que no lo odiase, que se riese de sus chistes y que no le criticase cada cinco minutos. Camila era perfecta. Rubia, ojos azules y mejillas que se sonrojaban cada vez que él le dedicaba una de las sonrisas más conquistadoras de su repertorio. Flirtear con ella era cuanto menos agradable.

Todo lo que no era Evans. Absolutamente perfecto. Nadie podría echarle en cara que la estaba reemplazando por otra chica, intentando olvidarse de ella con alguien que era exactamente igual. Sin duda, Camila era la mejor opción de todas.

Movió la pluma entre las manos y suspiró por sexta vez en media hora. Remus a su lado seguía escribiendo como si estuviese solo en la biblioteca. James se frotó la frente nervioso y soltó otro suspiro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Hmm? –preguntó James.

Remus dejó de escribir pero siguió repasando sus apuntes.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, James?

- Nada –contestó él sin darle importancia.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque llevas todo el rato mirando por la ventana y suspirando como… bueno, como un adolescente.

- Bueno, Lunático. Te sorprenderá, pero lo soy –dijo divertido.

Su amigo arqueó las cejas y le miró con escepticismo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –explicó con impaciencia.

James asintió. Remus pareció estudiar su expresión durante unos segundos y él sintió que estba utilizando una especie de sexto sentido sobre él que solo los licántropos poseían. Odiaba que Remus siempre tuviese esa facilidad para leer su mente.

- ¿Es por Lily y Sirius?

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Jamés perplejo.

- Estaba pensando que tal vez hayas creido que entre Sirius y ella puede haber algo. Èl solo estaba bromeando. Y Sirius sería la última persona del universo con la que Lily saldría.

Remus sonrió para si mismo.

- La penúltima –corrigió James con tono sombrío.

- No entiendo.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo. Todo aquello no hacía más que frustrarle cada vez más.

- Digo que Canuto sería la penúltima persona con la que Evans saldría. Yo tengo el honor y privilegio de ocupar el último puesto en esa lista.

- Qué dramático te pones, James.

Sabía que Remus no se estaba riendo de él. Solo trataba de que viese que la situación con Evans no era tan desastrosa. Sin embargo, él no tenía ide idea de por qué todo había empeorado durante las últimas semanas y habían acabado teniendo la peor discusión que recordaba.

- Evans me odia, Remus.

- Vamos, James. Eso es un poco fuerte¿no crees?

Empezó a sentirse incómodo.

-Sí, lo hace. Aunque en parte no me extraña que lo haga y no la culpo por ello.

Remus concentró toda su atención en é y entonces supo que era ahora o nunca. Era mejor que su amigo supiese porque llevaba una semana sin dirigir ni una sola palabra o mirada a Evans cuando normalmente hasta cambiaba su itinerario para hacer el encontradizo en cualquier pasillo y sabía su horaria casi mejor que el suyo propio.

Le contó como había desconfiado de ella, que se intentó asegurar de que no dijese nada del secreto de Remus y como ella se había enfadado con él finalmente.

- Joder, James –se intentó acomodar en la silla al notar que Remus estaba disgustado y enfadado.- Te dije que confío en Lily. Sé que ella no lo dirá jamás.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque eso no es lo peor de todo.

- Ilumíname.

Le informó sobre la conversación que Sirius había tenido con ella y que había resultado ir peor de lo que pretendía y que ella solo tenía ganas de matarle. Remus gruñó y movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente. James tomó aire y le contó, ignorando ciertas partes a propósito, la discusión que había puesto punto y final a cualquier posible acercamiento amistoso y enterrado la oportunidad de darse a conocer realmente a Evans.

- Sois iguales –dijo Remus resignado. James frunció el ceño.- Lily y tú. Sois tan orgullosos y tenéis tantos prejuicios el uno contra el otro que jamás podréis ser amigos, o por lo menos trataros como personas civilizadas. Pero supongo que más tarde o más temprano debía ocurrir algo así y en el fondo todos lo esperábamos.

James abrió la boca pero Remus levantó una mano para que no hablase y le dejase seguir.

- Os he visto discutir casi a diario durante seis años y debes reconocer que siempre has tenido un don para sacarla de quicio. Y James, no creo que te odie. Pero el tipo de cosas que has hecho durante estos años son el tipo de cosas que Lily no aprueba o tolera. Odia las bromas que has gastado a gente como Snape solo para divertirte y que solo han servido para que tú, Sirius, Peter y yo mismo nos riamos y otros sean humillados. Pero estoy seguro de que no te odia a ti.

- Yo creo que es lo mismo –le cortó.

- Hay una sutil diferencia –contestó Remus con una sonrisa amable.

James dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y apoyó la frente en sus brazos. La diferencia no existía cuando se trataba de Lily Evans. Era la persona más inflexible que conocía.

- De todos modos, tengo que olvidarme de ella.

- ¿Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo con Camila Banks? –preguntó Remus.

- No es tan mala –se defendió.

- No he dicho tal cosa. Solo digo que no estaría bien que la usaras para olvidarte de Lily y la rompieses el corazón.

- Primero, yo no estoy usando a nadie y segundo¿desde cuándo te importa que le pueda romper el corazón a nadie?

Remus miró a todos los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación. Volvió a fijar su vista en la cara completamente indignada de James e hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

- Vale, vale –se rindió James.- Tal vez la esté usando un poquito. Pero esa es una expresión muy fea. Además, no solo se trata de eso –se defendió de nuevo.- Camila me gusta de verdad. A diferencia de _otras _ella me acepta tal y como soy y no me provoca instintos asesinos.

- Como si eso fuese lo que te provoca Lily –interrumpió Remus con una mueca divertida.

- Lo que tú digas.

--------

Lily echó otro vistazo a su reloj. Trece minutos de retraso. Repasó mentalmente la última clase de Transformaciones. Lo sabía todo de memoria, o eso creía. La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y entró Sirius Black, mojado de pies a cabeza y de barro hasta las rodillas. Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los dejó sobre una silla.

- Llegas tarde –dijo Lily poco amistosamente.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

- Y estás mojado.

- Evans, eres muy observadora.

Se sacudió el pelo mojado con las manos y Lily tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír. Le recordaba al perro que tenía uno de sus vecinos. Grande, pulgoso y azabache.

Black sacó su varita y utilizó un conjuro para secarse. Giró una silla que había en el pupitre delante de Lily y se sentó a ahorcajadas frente a ella.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-¿Y tus libros?-preguntó ella atónita.

-Está todo aquí, Evans –contestó señalándose a la cabeza con el dedo índice y otra de las sonrisas marca de la casa.

Lily tosió nerviosa. No es que Black la intimidase, pero la perspectiva de pasar una hora con uno de los chicos más triunfadores de Hogwarts, además de codiciado por prácticamente toda la población femenina del mismo sí que lo hacían.

Abrió su libro y se dio cuenta horrorizada de que le temblaban las manos. Empezó a buscar las páginas y él la paró poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas. Ella levantó la vista y le sorprendió ver una sonrisa incrédula a la vez que divertida en su cara.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar algunas cosas claras antes de empezar –propuso Black.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Las palabras salieron de su boca más agudas que de costumbre y quiso pegarse a sí misma. El rió y luego la volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos.

Lily empezó a temer lo peor.

- No voy a intentar nada contigo, Evans. Me lo dejaste claro el otro día –quitó las manos de encima de las de Lily y las apoyó el respaldo.- Además, cuanto te dije que no eras mi tipo, no estaba mintiendo.

Lily arqueó las cejas. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el tipo de chicas que le gustaban a Sirius Black. Tenía una idea por el montón de chicas con las que había salido desde quinto año. Aunque sabía de buena tinta que muchas de las relaciones que se le habían asignado eran rumores y por tanto, muchas seguramente falsas. Black era un tipo atractivo y encantador, pero no un tonto al que era fácil halagar y sí flirtear.

-No digo que no seas guapa y más inteligente que otras chicas en Hogwarts. Creo que no me gustas por ese juramente que hice con James –dijo pensativo.

- ¿Qué juramente hiciste con Potter?

Lily notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

- Fue en cuarto año –comentó con aire nostálgico.- Me dijo: Sirius, creo que me he enamorado.

- Dios… -susurró Lily.

Agachó la cabeza y la puso entre sus manos. Ojalá no hubiese preguntado.

- James no es tonto y sabe que si hay alguien con más magnetismo animal en Hogwarts, ese soy yo.

Lily rodó los ojos y una voz interior empezó a cantar en su mente y negarse a escuchar más. Él pareció percibirlo y elevó levemente la voz.

- Así que me hizo jurar que nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, utilizaría mi sex appeal contigo.

Black se echó a reír.

- Déjalo ya. Me hago a la idea.

Si seguía escuchándole divagar sobre el juramente, el auto halago continuo y la risa de Black, gritaría.

- Pues eso. No te preocupes, Evans. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Al sonreír le enseñó todos los dientes y Lily tuvo ganas de rompérselos de un puñetazo.

- Dios, Black. No sé si podré soportarlo –dijo con ironía.- Otra cosa que debemos dejar claro es que no hablarás más de Potter.

- Deberías relajarte cuando se trata de James.

- Black –contestó Lily con tono amenazante y rotundo.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **_siento haber tardado tantisimo pero ha sido un capítulo difícil de sacar adelante. Espero que no decepcione y que merecza la pena :) Muchas gracias por leerlo y vuestras reviews. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Camila era el ser más absorbente que había conocido en su vida. Más que Sirius y todas esas ideas y bromas que quería gastar, las horas interminables bebiendo en su habitación y las escapadas a Hogsmeade. Mucho más que Lily. Aunque ella no lo supiese. Más que el tiempo que dedicaron a convertirse en animagos. Y todo ese tiempo, debían pasarlo juntos independientemente de si él estaba estudiando, o fingía hacerlo. O si estaba entrenando o si estaba con sus amigos. O si no le daba la gana estar con ella.

Por eso ya no era raro encontrarles sentados en un sofá de la Sala Común. Ella hablaba sin parar y James asentía de vez en cuando o contestaba con monosílabos que formaban frases sin mucho sentido pero que estaba seguro de que ella ignoraba porque estaba demasiado ocupada oyendo el sonido de su propia voz. No era mentira que adoraba a James, pero no mucho más que a ella misma. Y James encontraba terriblemente aburrido todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Desde lo que hacía por las mañanas al ritual de contarle todo lo que había hecho durante el día por la noche. En muchas ocasiones quería decirle que sabía todo eso porque él había estado presente.

Ahora no dejaba de hablar de una amiga suya, una tal Lyla. Y él pensó en lo mucho que se parecía ese nombre al de Lily. Así que se dedicó a hacer algo que también se había convertido en un ritual mientras ella hablaba. Pensar en Lily Evans.

Ya hacían casi tres semanas desde la última vez que habló con ella. Había decidido que su discusión fue una conversación dado que era la última vez que intercambiaron palabras. Oficialmente faltaban dos días para que se cumpliese ese periodo, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que habían pasado meses y que ella jamás le perdonaría.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así jamás.

Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba ella con su mejor amigo y el retrato cerrándose tras ellos. Sirius debía de haber hecho algo realmente malo porque tenía esa expresión de triunfo en la mirada mezclada con el placer de sacar de sus casillas a alguien. En este caso Lily, que por el modo en que movía las manos bien podría abofetearle allí mismo.

James se movió en el sofá y se apoyó en el respaldo como si estuviese presenciando una pelea entre animales mágicos. Era fascinante.

- No deberías hacer correr rumores como ese, Black. Si yo creyese la mitad de cosas que se dicen de tu familia…

- ¡Cree todo lo que te digan porque es verdad!

- ¡Eso no importa! –gritó Lily.- No le conoces. Te has pasado la mitad de tu vida haciéndole la suya imposible. Solo dices eso porque le odias.

- ¿Crees que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que expandir el rumor de que Quejicus es un mortifago?

James abrió los ojos incrédulo. Era uno de los rumores más populares en Hogwarts. Después de los que corrían sobre él y Camila, para su desgracia.

- ¿Qué les pasa a Sirius y Lily Evans? –preguntó ella.

Él se puso un dedo sobre la boca y la mandó callar. Si empezaba a hablar en ese momento el que acabaría gritando era él. Lily puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Sirius del mismo modo que miraba a alguien que había dicho algo horrible. Casi del mismo modo en el que le había mirado a él cientos de veces.

- Por el amor de Dios, Black. Tiene dieciséis años.

- ¿Y? Venga ya, Evans, siempre le han gustado las artes oscuras y no creo que Voldemort tenga un límite de edad a la hora de reclutar –bufó él. En un tono más grave y que evidentemente quería resultar maligno añadió:- lo siento, pero no aceptamos menores de diecisiete años en nuestras filas.

James se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Lily entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

- Me da igual, Black. Te digo que no es un mortífago¿vale¿Qué te parecería si yo fuese diciendo cosas que no son ciertas de tus amigos?

- Dudo mucho que pudieses inventar algo jugoso sobre cualquiera de ellos, porque seguramente ya lo habrán hecho. Y además, no serías capaz.

- No me tientes –dijo ella amenazante.

- ¡Merlín! Va a resultar que puedes ser mala cuando te lo propones. Estoy orgulloso de ti –contestó y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.- Has crecido tanto… ¿Te acuerdas cuando se te daba tan mal Transformaciones y eras la prefecta perfecta?

- ¡Quita, imbécil!

Ella se deshizo de su brazo y toda la Sala Común presenciaba ahora la escena. Sirius parecía disfrutar como un niño.

- Déjalo ya. Me da igual lo que digan. Él jamás podría ser eso.

- Ah, que ingenua eres, Evans.

- ¡Eres insufrible! Solo por el hecho de que, de que… Mierda, déjalo¿vale?

- ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo cuando se pone tan interesante? Vamos Evans, dilo. Solo porque mi familia está llena de adoradores de Voldemort yo doy por hecho que todos los son. Me extraña que hables conmigo. Yo mismo podría serlo.

- Eso es estúpido –repuso ella en voz baja.

James se percató de que sólo él y Lily se habían dado cuenta de lo ofendido y enfadado que estaba Sirius. Se levantó de un salto y caminó rápidamente hasta ellos. Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Sirius y sonrió apaciguador.

- Por fin. Llevo siglos esperándote –dijo con tono reconciliador y amigable a su amigo.- Necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, ya sabes –señaló con la cabeza a Camila.- No interrumpo nada¿verdad?

- No –contestó Sirius tajante.

Lily se mordió el labio y miró durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos a Sirius. Ninguno dijo nada más y ella sonrió incomoda. Se despidió torpemente con la mano y salió casi disparada a las escaleras.

--------

Lily se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y los tapó con las palmas de sus manos. Había estado a punto de decirle a Sirius Black todo lo que él después había recitado. Ella que tanto alardeaba de ser una persona justa e imparcial casi le había acusado de ser un mortifago en ciernes y a toda su familia de seguidores incondicionales de Voldemort. Y si no hubiese sido por Potter la cosa seguramente habría ido a más y se habrían lanzado acusaciones exageradas y dolorosas. Por primera vez en su vida se alegraba de que Potter se hubiese interpuesto en una pelea. Aunque no tuviese quedarle las gracias porque no se hablaban y ese era un pacto que había hecho consigo misma y que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a romper.

Posiblemente se había enfadado tanto porque todo lo que había insinuado Black no dejaba de acercarse a la verdad. Siempre supo que a Severus le habían gustado las artes oscuras. No debería escandalizarse tanto. Sin embargo decir con total indiferencia que era un mortifago eran palabras mayores. Y no podía entender como el que había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años era tan diferente a ella. No solo en la superficie, sino en lo más elemental.

Rodó y quedó boca abajo. Apretó la almohada entre los brazos y gruñó con fuerza. Era una idiota. Como si Severus fuese defendiéndola cuando la gente decía algo malo sobre ella. Se recordó que por su culpa ya no eran amigos. Fue él quien la llamó sangresucia y quien lo estropeó todo. Tenía que empezara a mirar con perspectiva las cosas y controlar un poco más sus reacciones.

Y debía pedir disculpas a Sirius al día siguiente.

--------

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa?

- Ha tenido una pequeña pelea con Evans –contestó James.

Remus suspiró y dejó su mochila sobre la cama. Se acercó hasta la ventana donde estaba Sirius despotricando en susurros. Se sentó al lado de James y Peter en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Su amigo se alejó hacia el centro de la habitación y luego les miró con frustración.

- Es una maldita hipócrita –dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus con tranquilidad.

- Sirius ha acusado a Quejicus de ser un mortifago –empezó James.

- ¡Y según ella eso no es justo porque por esa misma regla de tres yo debería serlo ya que toda mi puñetera familia lo es!

Remus se masajeó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. Obviamente los dos tenían motivos para estar enfadados.

-Yo sé de lo que hablo, joder –prosiguió Sirius.- Mi hermano está a un paso de ser un mortifago y ella me dice que el gilipollas de Quejicus es muy joven para serlo.

- Entiéndela –intercedió Remus.- Era su amigo.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas? Mi hermano. Mi hermano va a ser un mortífago. Me importa una mierda que fuese su amigo.

Cada vez hablaba con más vehemencia y tenía claro que sería imposible convencerle de que para ella también era doloroso que alguien a quien había considerado lo mismo que Sirius a ellos, se fuese a convertir en un ser maligno.

- Claro que te escucho. Así que no me grites¿de acuerdo? –dijo con calma.

- Pero hace ya un año por lo menos que no son amigos –comentó James de pronto.- No es que antes fuesen dados de la mano a cualquier parte y se les viese juntos a todas horas, pero todos sabíamos que eran amigos, o algo así.

- Mira Sirius. Imagina que alguien dijese que alguno de nosotros fuese a convertirse en un mortifago el día de mañana… -le explicó Remus.

- Eso es completamente diferente.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus.

- Porque eso no va a pasar jamás. Joder. Cualquiera de nosotros moriría antes de ser un puto mortífago.

- Quejicus moriría por ser uno de ellos –apuntilló Peter.

- Exacto –dijo triunfal Sirius.

- Yo creo que Remus tiene razón.

Sirius miró a James como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza. Remus evitó sonreír para no estropear más la situación y molestar más de lo debido a Sirius, pero se sentía complacido de que James le apoyase en eso. Sobre todo tratándose de Lily Evans y Severus Snape. El que él llamaba "el amor de su vida" y al otro "su peor enemigo". Aquello era algo que si hubiese escuchado la interesada, le habría hecho ganar muchos puntos y varios perdones por demasiadas peleas.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –le preguntó Sirius.

- No, pero tiene sentido. Quiero decir, y por mucho que me moleste, que Evans y Quejicus han sido amigos. Así que es normal que a ella le duela que tú digas eso. Y puede que por eso le defienda, porque fue su amigo y supongo que para ella es duro que ya no lo sea.

- No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación –refunfuño Sirius.

- Eres tú el que está enfadado y habla sobre ello –dijo Remus.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina y se sentó pesadamente en una de las camas.

- Evans tiene que abrir los ojos y ver que su antiguo amigo no es el santo que ella pensaba que era. Además, no es nada nuevo. Lleva meses rumoreándose en los pasillos.

--------

Cuando bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común no le sorprendió encontrársela sentada en el sofá rodeada de algunas de sus amigas. En cuanto le vio pegó un brinco e hizo un mohín con los labios.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Camila.

James suspiró.

- Estaba con mis amigos –contestó con desgana.

Dejó a sus amigas y se acercó hasta él con aquella sonrisa melosa que empezaba a ponerle de los nervios.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre con Lily Evans? No debería haberle dicho eso a Sirius.

- Eso es asunto suyo.

James se dejó caer en una de las butacas y ella se sentó en su regazo sin importarle el hecho de que él intentaba dejar ver lo cansado o incómodo que le hacía sentir en ese momento. Pensó en que sería mejor no responder más o sería una conversación que no quería tener y que acabaría siendo demasiado larga para su gusto.

- Parece que ahora que no puede discutir contigo lo hace con Sirius.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

- No creo que Evans disfrute peleando. Al menos esta vez.

- Sirius debería dejar de ayudarle con Transformaciones. No se lo merece si piensa eso de él.

- Ella no ha dicho nada –contestó con aparente calma.- Y dejemos de hablar de ello. Me duele la cabeza.

--------

Peter llevaba media hora hablando sobre las salchichas que habían puesto aquella mañana para desayunar. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiese hablar tanto sobre un tema tan sumamente aburrido e intranscendental? Le estaba quitando el apetito por completo. James y Remus no habían intervenido tampoco en el soporífero monólogo de su amigo. Sirius levantó la vista hacia ellos y James sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Entonces miró hacia arriba y su gesto se tornó serio. Lo mismo ocurrió con Remus. Estaba a punto de girarse para ver qué demonios pasaba cuando alguien habló a su espalda.

- Buenos días. ¿Podemos hablar, Black?

Era la primera vez que oía a Evans tan insegura e incómoda y sintió cierto placer al saber que era él quien provocaba ese estado en ella. No le estaba demás mostrarse un poco más humilde de vez en cuando. Remus le dedicó una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza educado y James sonrió fugazmente y agachó la cabeza.

Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo con un gesto despreocupado y se levanto. Echó a andar hacia la puerta y ella le siguió dos pasos más atrás. Salieron del Gran Comedor y no le dio tiempo ni a preguntar.

- Solo quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer –se apresuró Evans.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó él con tono petulante.

Ella meneó la cabeza nerviosa y volvió a dirigirse a él.

- No es cierto lo que dijiste –dijo con más firmeza. Sirius iba a interrumpirle cuando ella añadió:- y no me refiero a lo de Severus. No creo que porque tu familia apoye todo eso tú debas ser como ellos. No creo que lo seas.

- ¿Y tú sabes como es mi familia, Evans?

- Bueno, yo, no sé. Solo sé lo que siempre has dicho sobre ellos y no son cosas precisamente buenas, por cierto.

Evans empezó a jugar con el borde de su corbata. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus disculpas, pero debía dejar un punto claro y no pretendía hacérselo más o menos difícil. Simplemente era hora de que Lily Evans afrontase ciertas verdades.

- Mira, Evans. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo alguien como tú podía ser amiga de alguien como Quejicus, pero no puedes pensar en él como el amiguito que tenías hace años. Porque si alguna vez lo fue, ya no. Siempre le han gustado las artes oscuras y sé de buena tinta que algunas de sus maldiciones harían palidecer a todas las bromas que hemos gastado nosotros todos estos años y por las que siempre nos has criticado. Si no es uno de ellos pronto lo será. Créeme.

- Puede que tengas razón.

Sirius se quedó perplejo. De todas las posibles reacciones que esperaba por su parte, esa era con diferencia la más improbable.

- ¿Te importaría decir eso delante de todos? –bromeó.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. Es solo que fue el primer amigo que tuve que era como yo, ya sabes. Un mago. Me enseñó un montón de cosas.

- A veces la gente nunca es como pensamos que es, Evans. O cambian y dejan de ser las personas que conocimos.

Ahora era ella la que le miraba incrédula.

- Dios, Black. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan…?

- ¿Maduro¿Sabio¿Atractivo?

Evans rodó los ojos.

- Yo no diría todo eso. Digamos que no pensé que pudieses decir cosas como esa. Cuando no estás todo el día riéndote de cualquiera o alabándote a ti mismo eres agradable.

- No te enamores de mí, Evans.

- Retiro lo que he dicho.

- ¡Por fin le encuentro, Evans!

Los dos se giraron y vieron a McGonagall acercarse casi corriendo hacia ellos. Tenía una expresión preocupada y desconcertante en la cara. No le costó más tiempo del que creyó Sirius en recuperar el aliento.

- Debe acompañarme al despacho del director, Evans.

La cogió del brazo sin decir nada más y miró de reojo a Sirius.

- Vuelva al comedor, Black.

--------

- ¿Y dices que se fue con McGonagall?

- Por décima vez, Cornamenta. Sí.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco horas y quince minutos desde que Sirius entrase de nuevo al Gran Comedor y les informase de que todo estaba aclarado con Evans y que se había ido con la jefa de la casa a ver al director. La curiosidad de James se atenuó cuando no la vieron en las clases siguientes y tampoco a la hora de comer.

Peter se había quedado cumpliendo un castigo en el invernadero y Sirius, Remus y James volvían hacia la Sala Común a descansar antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch. De pronto Sirius le puso una mano en el pecho y le frenó en seco.

- ¿Qué coño…? –se quejó James.

- Shhh.

Su amigo se puso el dedo índice en la boca y señaló a un rincón hacia el final del pasillo donde había una puerta abierta. Remus también parecía saber algo que James no entendía. Los tres caminaron lo más silenciosamente posible y entonces por fin supo que era lo que había alertado a sus amigos. Se oía una especie de gemido. Era como si alguien estuviese llorando.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta medio abierta, Sirius se asomó y musitó:

-Mierda.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus obviamente preocupado.

Sirius empujó la puerta con cuidado para que se abriese y sus dos amigos viesen lo que ocurría. James no supo si sentirse más o menos aliviado cuando vio a Lily Evans sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada y la cara entre las manos.

- ¿Lily? –dijo Remus lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyese pero muy suavemente.

No respondió. Sin pensarlo y consultarlo, Sirius entró en la clase y ellos le siguieron. Había muy poca luz y polvo por todos lados. Los tres se acercaron a ella. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y a pesar de que no se oía más que unos sollozos muy débiles, tuvo claro que estaba llorando.

- Ey, Evans –susurró Sirius.

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y ella levantó la cabeza hacia ellos. Por el rojo de sus ojos y el aspecto que tenía, James habría jurado que llevaba las cinco horas y quince minutos allí llorando. Cada uno se sentó a un lado y James al frente, sintiéndose más incomodo que nunca ante ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Lily? –preguntó Remus.

Tomó aire entre las lágrimas y se apartó las manos de la cara para ponerlas sobre las rodillas.

- Mi hermana ha escrito.

James tuvo ganas de gritar que si otra vez era la maldita desgraciada de su hermana la que le hacía llorar de esa manera.

- Es mi padre –le costaba hablar y le temblaban los labios.

Y durante un segundo que se le hizo eterno le miró directamente a los ojos y James sintió de todo y nada a la vez. En su vida la había visto tan vulnerable y no dejaba de ser la Lily Evans fuerte e inteligente que conocía. Era extraño.

- Ha empeorado. Los médicos han dicho que esta vez, -se mordió el labio e intentó contener sin éxito las lágrimas.- Dicen que no lo va a superar.

Se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos y James empezó a notar que le dolía la cabeza. Que le dolía algo. Así que impulsado por lo que él consideró que era lo que tenía que hacer, la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó. Ella no hizo nada. No le rechazó, ni le pegó que hubiese sido la reacción que Lily Evans habría tenido en cualquier situación. Pero aquello no era algo normal y James no quería pensar en que Lily le odiaba y que sería el último que le diese en la vida. Pero sus manos encontraron la lana de su jersey y se aferró a ella como si eso pudiese hacer algo por ella.

- Se va a morir –dijo entre sollozos.- Mi padre se muere.

James la abrazó con más fuerza. Apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de ella y miró a sus amigos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius, que se limito a asentir y no decir nada. Remus puso una mano en el hombro de Lily y apretó con suavidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_Querido Remus,_

_No sabes cuánto me alegró recibir tu carta y saber que todo va bien. Las cosas se están complicando un poco porque Petunia no quiere ir a vivir con nuestros tíos y ellos se niegan a dejarla sola en la casa. Estoy intentando convencerla de que será lo mejor pero no consigo que ceda en nada. Supongo que es difícil conversar con alguien cuando no te habla…_

_¿Es cierto que Potter te está ayudando con las labores de prefecto? Es posible que tarde unos días más en volver, pero dile que pienso regresar y recuperar mi puesto._

_Gracias por preocuparte y espero verte muy pronto._

_Con cariño, Lily._

Hacía ocho días que Lily se había ido. A los cuatro días se enteraron gracias a Jane de que su padre había fallecido finalmente. Esa misma noche escribió una carta diciendo que lo sentía y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Realmente no era mucho, pero pensó que sería bueno que alguien la distrajese aunque fuese con una simple carta contando estúpidas anécdotas y exagerando la mayoría porque no había pasado demasiado en los últimos días.

- ¿Le diste recuerdos de nuestra parte? Porque no veo ningún comentario sobre nosotros o un pequeño saludo…

- A mí me nombra.

- Oh, sí. Acaba de declarar su amor por ti en una carta que ha enviado a Remus. No a ti. Por eso lo de "querido Remus".

- Vete a la mierda.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Callaros los dos.

Remus dobló la carta y la guardó entre las páginas del libro de Runas Antiguas. James y Sirius se cruzaron de brazos. Esperaban algún tipo de explicación.

- Sí, le di recuerdos de vuestra parte. No se lo tengas en cuenta, Sirius. Está pasando por algo horrible.

El joven frunció los labios en un mohín y empezó a tirar de un hilo que colgaba en la manga de su jersey.

- Es que, no sé. Pensé que ahora que somos amigos se acordaría. Creo que le he cogido un poco de cariño.

- Esto es el colmo –bufó James.- Te lo juro por Merlín, Sirius. Si intentas algo con ella serás un perro cojo toda tu vida.

Remus abrió uno de sus libros y se preparó para lo que sería una estúpida conversación entre sus dos amigos sobre quién tenía derecho sobre Lily Evans. Sirius conocía como la palma de su mano las debilidades de su mejor amigo y siempre le provocaba con cosas como esa solo para divertirse. La pena era que James siempre caía.

- ¿Sabes que una chica puede gustarme sin que sea de un modo explícitamente sexual? –preguntó Sirius.

- No me vengas con gilipolleces –contestó James perplejo.- Nunca te he visto acercarte a ninguna chica con otra intención.

- Vale, está buena y todo eso. ¡Por Dios, Cornamenta! No me mires así. Solo estoy exponiendo algo evidente para todo el género masculino de este colegio.- Remus rezó para que no le involucrase en ese momento.- Pero te he visto todos estos años babear por ella y reconoce que nunca se ha portado muy bien contigo. Así que como amigo tuyo me vi en la obligación de detestarla.

- Eres un animal –dijo Remus sin poder evitarlo.

- Eso me dicen todas –contestó Sirius con una risotada.

- ¿Todo esto lleva a alguna parte? Porque si no es así, prefiero que lo dejes ahora –dijo James y sujetó la cabeza entre las manos.

- Resulta que Evans no es del todo como pensé. La chica tiene sentido del humor y es más honesta de lo que pensé.

- ¿Y? –preguntó James impaciente.

- Que tienes mi bendición.

- En serio, vete a la mierda.

- ¡Lupin!

Los tres se giraron hacia el hueco del retrato por el que entraba uno de los chicos de tercer año. Se apoyó en una de las butacas y trató de recuperar el aliento. Le observaron durante unos segundos hasta que Sirius no aguantó más.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó exasperado.

- Es Peter Pettigrew –contestó el chico con la voz entrecortada.

James se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa con Peter? –inquirió.

- Ha tenido un problema con unos Slytherin y ahora está en la enfermería –explicó con temor.

- Voy a matar a Snape –gruñó Sirius.

- No ha sido él –dijo el chico con la voz cada vez más temblorosa.

- ¿Entonces quién? –preguntó Remus con preocupación.

No contestó y miró al suelo. Pudo ver que por alguna razón aquel chico temía darles toda la información al respecto. Era como si pensase que alguno de ellos le haría algo por ello. Entonces levantó la cabeza y dirigió una tímida mirada hacia Sirius.

- Maldito estúpido. Voy a matarle –anunció Sirius antes de salir de la Sala Común.

--------

Hacía años que no le gustaba el color de las cortinas. Pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a su padre. Tenía la sensación de que su vida estaba cambiando conforme pasaban los minutos y que su padre tenía suficiente con criar a dos hijas solo. Podía sobrevivir con unas cortinas azul celeste. Había cosas peores en el mundo que eso. Seguían sin gustarle y sin embargo decidió que se quedarían ahí hasta que se cayesen con el paso de los años. Le recordaban a su padre.

Llevaba horas encerrada en su cuarto. Había pasado la mitad de la mañana releyendo las cartas que había recibido. Tres de Jane y Alice y una de Remus. Seguía sonriendo cada vez que leía una de las líneas:

_ James, Sirius y Peter te echan de menos y te mandan recuerdos._

No era mucho, pero no pensó que pudiese llegar a ese punto. Al principio recordaba con vergüenza el día que la encontraron llorando en aquella clase vacía de Hogwarts. Entonces no lo pensó y simplemente reaccionó como mejor pudo. Aunque no sabía si abrazar a James Potter como si fuese un salvavidas en medio de un océano había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Nadie dijo nada cuando caminaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Tampoco Jane o Alice hablaron aquella noche cuando se durmieron las tres en la misma cama. Sentía que no estaba en ningún lugar en particular. Era como si se ser hubiese abandonado su cuerpo temporalmente y estuviese viéndose a sí misma desde otro prisma completamente nuevo y terrorífico. Por la mañana se encontró con el grupo de amigos en la Sala Común. Remus la abrazó brevemente y le aseguró que todo iría bien y que no se preocupase por nada porque él se encargaría de todo. Peter le dijo que esperaba que todo fuese bien y le sonrió. Lily sintió auténtica simpatía por el más débil de los cuatro y le devolvió la sonrisa. Sirius también la abrazó y la habló mientras lo hacía. No recordaba exactamente las palabras que pronunció pero tenía la certeza de que si hubiese sido algo importante lo habría recordado mejor. O tal vez no. No estaba muy segura de muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido desde que recibió la carta de Petunia. Y cuando James Potter se despidió de ella fue uno de esos momentos en la vida demasiado extraños como para poder comprenderles. Estrechó su mano y la notó cálida.

Y ahora estaba en su cuarto, tumbada en su pequeña cama pensando en qué sería de ella cuando terminase ese año. Y pensando irremediablemente en que no había recibido ni una sola carta de Severus.

No sabía por qué estúpida razón, había esperado algo por su parte. Después de todo, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que dejaron de ser amigos, Lily sabía que si él hubiese estado en su lugar, ella habría hecho algo. No quería pensar en lo que Sirius Black había opinado sobre él. Podía ser cualquier cosa y nada. Una parte de ella se aferraba a la idea de que Severus seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció cuando apenas sabía que la magia no era algo que solo existía en los cuentos que su madre le leía por las noches.

No podía evitar echar de menos al Severus que un día fue su mejor amigo.

--------

Tal y como predijo Sirius le encontraron sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch. James admiraba las cualidades para el juego del menor de los Black. Era uno de los mejores buscadores que había pasado por Slytherin de los últimos años. De pronto Regulus Black viró y comenzó a caer en picado a una velocidad endiablada. Aguantó la respiración hasta que atrapó la snitch a unos tres metros del suelo. Tuvo el impulso de aplaudir y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Sirius le habría partido la cara sin ningún miramiento.

- Es muy bueno.

- Ya veremos si puede jugar tan bien cuando le rompa las piernas.

- Es tu hermano –objetó James.

- Y Peter uno de mis mejores amigos y eso no le ha parado a la hora de lanzarle una maldición que casi le mata.

- ¿Y si no sabía lo que hacía? –cuestionó James.

- Qué ingenuo eres a veces, Potter.

Regulus voló hasta el suelo y desmontó de su escoba. A James seguía sorprendiéndole lo parecidos que eran físicamente los dos hermanos y lo mucho que Regulus le recordaba a Sirius cuando estaba tranquilo o volando. Le costaba entender que a pesar de ser hermanos, de haberse criado juntos y recibido la misma educación fuesen tan sumamente diferentes. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos y sonrió con arrogancia. Sirius empezó a dar zancadas hacia él. James le siguió.

-Vamos, Sirius. Déjalo.

No es que no le importase lo que hacía ocurrido con Peter y si se hubiese tratado de otra persona él ya se estaría vengando. Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas cambiaban. Era difícil controlarse cuando Remus les miraba con insolencia y un orgullo que hacía palidecer al del propio Sirius.

- ¡Eres un gilipollas! –gritó Sirius.

- Hola, hermano. Potter.

- Hola –contestó James apretando los puños.

- ¿Qué coño le has hecho a Peter?

Regulus se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto descuidado y casi calcado a Sirius.

- Le he dado una lección.

- ¿Una lección¡Y una mierda¡Joder, Regulus¡Te voy a partir la cara, lo juro! –gruñó Sirius fuera de sus casillas.

James agarró a su mejor amigo por los hombros.

- No creo que a madre le gustase la idea.

- ¡Me importa otra mierda lo que ella piense!

- Ya veo que tiene razón –dijo su hermano pequeño.

James no sabría explicar o convencer a Sirius de lo que le pareció ver en las jóvenes facciones de su hermano. Pero él habría jurado que tuvo la sensación de que aquella frase no era para provocar a Sirius. Era un amago de reproche y decepción, e incluso había un fugaz destello de tristeza en los ojos oscuros del pequeño Black.

- ¿De qué coño hablas? –exigió Sirius.

- De que ya no somos tu familia. De que éstos –dirigió una mirada de desdén hacia James, quién le hizo una mueca de disgusto en protesta,- son ahora tu familia. Sois los cuatro iguales. Unos amantes de los sangres sucias y traidores. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso esté en el poder os arrepentiréis.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO¡Te han lavado el cerebro! –rugió Sirius.

James apretó con las manos sus hombros y le echó hacia atrás. Regulus inspiró fuerte.

- Ya veremos a quien le han lavado el cerebro.

Miró por última vez a los dos amigos y se fue hacia los vestuarios.

- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de mis amigos! –vociferó Sirius.- Suéltame ya, James.

James obedeció a su amigo y dejó caer los brazos con pesadez. Al final no había tenido que inmiscuirse en la pelea y por suerte no había habido ningún daño físico. Sin embargo, de algún modo había sido peor de lo que esperaba.

--------

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le habían curado todas las heridas provocadas por la maldición, pero las del torso parecían más profundas. Tenía miedo de moverse y provocar que se abrieran. Solo de pensar en toda la sangre que había visto salir de su propio cuerpo le provoca mareos. Notó su garganta seca y le dolió cuando intentó tragar saliva. Se movió con dificultad para encontrar una postura más cómoda. De pronto notó una mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo, Peter.

La voz de Remus siempre le sonaba igual. Era como una melodía acompasada entre un montón de voces sin ritmo. Siempre tranquilizadora. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Estaba sentado al lado de su cama y le sonreía con la preocupación escrita en cada una de las prematuras arrugas que le rodeaban los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me duele todo –dijo con voz áspera.

Miró hacia su derecha. Estaban solos.

- Sirius y Remus están haciendo algo.

Percibió que estaba ocultándole la verdad y que trataba de encontrar un modo de evitar el tema. Sin embargo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡Ey, Colagusano! –saludó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

- Peter, Peter, Peter –canturreó James.

Remus les miró y James negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te han dicho cuando saldrás? –preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé –contestó Peter.- Acabo de despertarme.

- He oído hablar a McGonagall con Pomfrey y parece que tendrá que estar un par de días más –comentó Remus.

- Pero pasado mañana es Luna Llena –susurró James.

- Tendremos que hacerlo sin Peter –dijo Remus –lo más importante ahora es que se recupere lo antes posible.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados. Peter agradeció no tener que salir la siguiente noche con sus amigos. Aunque Pomfrey le dejase salir esa misma noche estaría demasiado cansado para transformarse y correr por el Bosque Prohibido como si nada. Al menos en ese momento sentía que no podría mover ni un dedo durante toda una semana.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre las clases, Quidditch y tomando el pelo a James sobre su novia Camila. A la hora de la cena Pomfrey les echó.

--------

Sirius era consciente del modo en que le miraba todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor. Todos esperaban a que saltase en cualquier momento sobre su hermano pequeño y le desafiase a un duelo. Era condenadamente impulsivo y solían importarle muy poco las habladurías o lo que la gente pensase sobre él, pero no iba a dar ningún espectáculo esa noche.

Miró de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Lo que vio no le gustó más que su discusión con Regulus aquella tarde. El joven parecía contarle algo con sumo detalle a Severus Snape, quien asentía con una sonrisa complacida. Le dieron nauseas.

- ¿De qué coño hablarán esos dos? –bufó y hundió el tenedor con desgana en el puré de patata.

- Bueno… -comenzó James dubitativo.

Sirius se pasó ambas manos por el pelo con frustración.

- Ya, ya. Estarán compartiendo los nuevos conocimientos que aprenden en sus clases para ser mortifago. Dentro de poco compararán tatuajes. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le ha echado aún?

- Tal vez quiere darle una segunda oportunidad –contestó Remus.

Maldijo a Dumbledore y sus segundas oportunidades. Aunque en el fondo James y él mismo eran los beneficiarios de esa política y sabía que expulsarle solo precipitaría el futuro tan oscuro que Regulus tenía frente a él. Hogwarts les protegía a todos, independientemente de sus creencias e ideologías o de lo que les esperase fuera de sus paredes. Pero aún así, le daba rabia toda aquella situación y la evidente apariencia de que Regulus no obtuviese un castigo a la medida de su infracción.

- Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore tampoco dejará de castigarle –dijo James.- Es un viejo chiflado, pero no tonto.

- Me pregunto qué maldición utilizó –dijo Remus como si lo hubiese dicho en alto sin darse cuenta.- Pomfrey no tenía ni idea de cómo le había producido tantos cortes. Dijo que no había visto algo así en su vida…

Entonces algo pareció hacer conexión en el cerebro de Sirius.

- Hemos visto algo parecido –susurró.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó James.

- El año pasado.

- En serio, Canuto. Es difícil seguirte cuando te pones en plan misterioso.

- El año pasado –insistió.- Cuando terminamos los TIMOS. ¿Os acordáis de lo que le hicimos a Quejicus?

- Lily le defendió –apuntó Remus pensativo.

- Y él la llamó sangre sucia –añadió James con seriedad y disgusto.

- Te hizo un corte en la mejilla –sentenció Remus.

- Menos mal que no me quedó cicatriz.

James se pasó los dedos por donde había recibido el corte del que hablaba Remus.

- ¿Qué tiene que ve con lo que Regulus le ha hecho a Peter? –preguntó Remus con impaciencia.

- ¿Y sí son la misma maldición?

- No tiene sentido –contestó James.

Remus solo le miró y esperó a que continuase.

- Piénsalo, James –dijo Sirius.- La misma maldición pero con distinta intensidad. Quejicus tenía la boca llena de jabón y pudo interferir en su intención. Y desde entonces puede haberlo perfeccionado. El muy cabrón no tendrá otra cosa mejor que hace en su tiempo libre y seguro que se lo ha enseñado a Regulus. La pena es que mi madre no explotará de lo orgullosa que estaría si lo supiese.

- Todo eso está muy bien, pero no puedes demostrarlo –comentó Remus.

- Pero no significa que no sea verdad –refutó Sirius.

--------

Lily se frotó las manos contra la falda de tweed. Era como la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y tenía la sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Respiró hondo y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Se había maquillado un poco para disimular las ojeras que había adquirido en los últimos días. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Su tío la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa incómoda. No era porque se sintiese amenazado por lo que su sobrina era. Hacía ya tres años que lo sabían y disfrutaban de un modo que le enternecía todo lo que podía mostrarles sobre el mundo mágico. Lo que le inquietaba a su pariente era que Petunia había exigido irse horas antes con su tía y no se había despedido de su hermana pequeña.

De camino a Londres charló con su tío sobre las próximas vacaciones de verano y un montón de cosas que alejaron su mente de lo que dejaba y de lo que ya no estaba. De pronto su tío paró el coche. Miró por la ventanilla la fachada de El Caldero Chorreante. Sintió un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Salieron del coche y ella dejó la pequeña maleta a un lado.

- Escríbenos cada semana –dijo él con voz acongojada.

- Lo haré.

- Y pórtate bien.

- Tío John.

Le sonrió con ojos acuosos y Lily dirigió su mirada a otra parte porque sabía que acabaría llorando si su tío no se contenía.

- Escúchame, Lily. Tu tía y yo os queremos muchísimo, no lo olvides. Petunia y tú sois como las hijas que nunca tuvimos.

- Tío…

Le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

- Vamos a hacer que esto salga adelante¿de acuerdo? Tú solo preocúpate de aprovechar el tiempo y aprender todas esas cosas que te enseñan en Hogwarts y que tanto nos gustan a tu tía y a mí. Y no dudes en llamarnos cuando lo necesite. O enviar una lechuza –concluyó con un tono más animado.

Lily apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó a su tío. Pensó en no volver a Hogwarts. En irse con él y esperar hacer algo diferente con su vida. Seguro que Petunia podía ayudarla al respecto. Hundió la cara en el hombro del que se convertiría en lo más parecido a una figura paterna de ahora en adelante y aspiró el aroma a colonia fuerte y acebo que recordaba desde pequeña. No era nada parecido al olor de su padre. Y su mente le recordó lo que diría su padre si le dijese que no quería volver. Lily era muchas cosas, pero una de aquellas que la definía es que era una bruja. Ya no podía esperar que Petunia la aceptase. Ella no dejaría de serlo nunca.

Besó a tu tío en la mejilla y le dijo adiós.

Volvía a su otro hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Siempre era igual. Notaba la hierba mojada, las ramas crujían a su paso, el aire parecía revolotear a su alrededor, todos los olores llegando casi al mismo tiempo. Lo más parecido a la libertad si es que aquello no lo era del todo. Sirius trotaba a su lado en su forma canina. Y siempre tenía la sensación de que cuando ladraba se estaba riendo como un loco.

Al llegar a la entrada del pasadizo que tenían que recorrer para llegar a la torre volvieron a su forma humana. Sirius sacudió la cabeza como si aún fuese un perro.

- Joder, qué frío –se quejó James.

Los dos amigos estaban desnudos y James buscaba con apremio la ropa que habían escondido horas antes. La encontró y le tiró a Sirius la bolsa con la suya.

- Hay que tomar más el sol, Cornamenta.

- Voy a ignorar que has dicho eso.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Abrió el hueco por el que debían entrar y James agradeció que aquella noche hubiese pasado por fin. Ya echaba de menos su cama y apenas tendría unas horas para descansar.

--

Lily había llegado a la hora de comer y el director tuvo la deferencia de dejarle pasar en su despacho el resto del día. Quería ver a Jane y Alice, pero también tendría que ver al resto de los compañeros de la casa Gryffindor y los estudiantes de otras casas y no estaba del todo preparada para ello. Dudaba de que se estuviese preparada para nada ya.

Cuando fue demasiado tarde para pasar más tiempo encerrada, Dumbledore volvió para hablar con ella. No la sermoneó ni trató de obligarla a salir. Simplemente habló de lo que suponía la muerte de un ser querido y de los diferentes modos en que uno podía afrontarlo. Lo extraño fue lo natural que le resultó todo aquello y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sospechaba que Dumbledore hablaba desde la experiencia. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a cuestionar al director al respecto.

Cuando estuvo lista para ir a la torre decidió hacerlo sola y declinar el ofrecimiento de Dumbledore a acompañarla. Era la primera vez que recorría el castillo a esas horas y tenía que reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo e imponía un respeto mayor del que ya sentía por aquella antigua e inmensa construcción que tanto la fascinaba desde que puso un pie por primera vez en Hogwarts. Oyó un ruido en las escaleras y se paró en seco. El corazón le latía tan rápido y se esforzaba por escuchar algo o mejor, nada. Tanto tarde solo podía tratarse de Filch y la idea de ver a aquel hombre no era más atractiva.

Al verlo por fin frente a ella se sintió ligeramente aliviada. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró.

- Dios, me has asustado.

Severus Snape apretó la mandíbula y la miró con un pequeño deje de desprecio. O tal vez no, estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver con claridad cada una de las expresiones que mostraba su pálido rostro.

Lily deseó que le dijese que sentía la muerte de su padre, que lamentaba no haber escrito a pesar de que ya no eran amigos y que esperaba que todo fuese bien. Era estúpido esperar algo así y sin embargo dolía que el tiempo separados hubiese endurecido más el corazón del que un tiempo atrás fue su amigo y confidente. Era incapaz de soportar ese silencio durante más tiempo.

- ¿Evans?

Lily miró hacia arriba. Sirius Black y James Potter estaban apoyados sobre la baranda de piedra del segundo piso. El primero sonrió genuinamente. El segundo bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Luego miró hacia Snape, cuyos músculos se tensaban cada vez más.

Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver a esos dos en toda su vida. No se molestó en decir adiós y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos. Sirius le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Parecía estar realmente contento de verla.

-No sabíamos que vendrías hoy –comento amigable.

- Er, sí bueno. Al final decidí volver antes.

Se fijó en que Potter seguía con la mirada a Snape, quien se alejaba hacia las mazmorras. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacían los tres dando vueltas a esas horas por el castillo, aunque podía intuir que los motivos de Black y Potter no eran los mejores.

- ¿Qué hacéis levantados tan tarde? –preguntó.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada. Potter agachó la cabeza y volvió a bostezar sonoramente.

- Estábamos dando un paseo porque James no podía dormir.

- Por Dios, Black. ¿Has perdido la capacidad de mentir en mi ausencia? –preguntó Lily asombrada y más relajada.

- ¿Podéis andar y hablar a la vez? –interrumpió Potter con evidente irritación.

Lily le observó y estuvo a punto de replicar. Pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso y en el fondo sabía que el chico no tenía más ganas que ella de discutir en ese momento. Era bastante evidente que no estaba dormido de pie de puro milagro.

- Te sorprendería la de cosas que puedo hacer a la vez, Cornamenta –replicó su amigo.

Lily rodó los ojos.

- Venga, Evans. Te acompañamos a la Torre. No podrás quejarte. Los dos chicos más cotizados y deseados de Hogwarts escoltándote en una noche oscura como esta.

- Y engreídos –contestó ella.

--

- ¡Lily!

Alguien descorrió las cortinas de su cama con ímpetu y saltó sobre ella. Abrió los ojos perezosa y tardó varios segundos en reconocer a sus dos amigas. Alicer no esperó a que se levantase y se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? –preguntó.

- No te esperábamos hasta dentro de un par de días por lo menos –dijo Jane.

- Necesitaba volver ya –contestó con voz ronca.

No necesitó decir que el motivo de su adelantado regreso había sido su hermana Petunia. Las miradas y gestos comprensivos de sus amigas le hicieron saber que solo habían confirmado una sospecha.

-¿Vas a ir a clase? –cuestionó Alice sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Pociones.

Lily se frotó los ojos. Justamente las dos personas que menos quería ver en ese momento estarían en ese aula: Snape y Slughorn. El primero no diría nada y el segundo no cerraría la boca.

Jane y Alice esperaban una respuesta.

- Creo que me saltará las dos primeras horas.

Alice se levantó de un salto.

-Si necesitas algún apunte o echarle un vistazo a algún trabajo, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo –dijo Jane y señaló su escritorio lleno de papeles y libros.

Lily sonrió agradecida y esperó a que sus amigas se fueran para levantarse de la cama. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el uniforme del colegio. No sabía si acudiría a ninguna de las clases esa mañana, pero no quería pasearse por el castillo con su ropa de muggle. Trató de estudiar durante una hora la última lección de Encantamientos. Sin embargo le era imposible concentrarse en nada y solo le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se tumbó en la cama y se masajeó las sienes. No lograba calmarlo y solo parecía empeorar. Decidió ir a la enfermería y esperar que Madame Pomfrey le diese algún remedio.

Al llegar encontró la puerta entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza y vio a la enfermera cerrando las cortinas alrededor de una cama. Cuando Pomfrey la vio sonrió y caminó con premura hacia ella.

- Buenos días, Evans. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó con educación.

- Verá, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y me preguntaba si podría darme algo –le pidió Lily con amabilidad.

- Por supuesto, querida. Espere aquí.

Pomfrey salió un momento. De pronto Lily creyó escuchar un ligero murmullo al fondo. Dio unos pasos y comprobó que provenían de la cama que estaba tapada por las cortinas. Sintió curiosidad por ver quién podía estar ingresado y pensó que si le conocía no estaría de más saludar. Carraspeó y luego abrió con cuidado la cortina. Remus estaba tumbado en la cama y al verla primero mostró una sorpresa mayúscula para después sonreír complacido al verla.

- ¡Lily! ¡No sabía que habías vuelto! –saludó.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola, Remus. Ayer mismo. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Al ir hacia la cama se percató de la presencia de otra persona. James Potter estaba sentado en una silla, con los pies apoyados sobre la cama y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lily dijo hola en voz tan baja que dudó que le hubiese oído. El enarcó las cejas y luego miró hacia la ventana.

Entonces algo hizo clic en ella y entendió por qué Remus estaba allí.

- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que Lily había vuelto? –preguntó Remus a su amigo.

- Supongo que lo olvidé –contestó este como si tuviese la menor importancia.

Lily abrió la boca perpleja. No esperaba que James Potter saltase a su alrededor como un cachorrito demasiado feliz porque su dueña había vuelto. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud tan indiferente por su parte y se sintió desconcertada. Algo en ella quiso creer que su mala relación con su compañera de casa podría solucionarse fácilmente después de aquel abrazo que le dio el día de su partida. No se había parado a pensar en lo poco que podían cambiar las cosas pequeños detalles como ese. Aunque ella los considerase grandes. Intentó recuperar la compostura y se dirigió a Remus:

- Potter estaba demasiado dormido anoche como para recordarlo.

Remus asintió y ella vio por el rabillo del ojo como Potter fruncías las cejas y se frotaba los ojos debajo de las gafas.

- ¿Qué tal estás Remus? –preguntó Lily.

- He estado peor –contestó con una media sonrisa.- ¿Y tú, Lily?

- He estado mejor.

Pomfrey volvió a la enfermería con el remedio para el dolor de cabeza de Lily. Le dio las gracias. La mujer no pareció muy contenta de ver a dos alumnos visitando a Remus en vez de estar en clase y les echó de allí sin miramientos.

Los dos emprendieron su camino. Lily no se atrevía a preguntar si iba a la Torre o a dónde se dirigía. Él por su parte, parecía cómodo con el silencio que reinaba entre los dos. Al cruzar la esquina se encontraron frente a frente con una de las personas que menos deseaba ver ese día. En ocasiones se preguntaba en qué momento Severus Snape había cambiado tanto o si siempre había sido así pero ella no había sido capaz de verlo. Lo duros y severos que podían ser sus ojos o la leve sonrisa de superioridad que en otros tiempos le resultó amigable. El Slytherin hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de disgusto cuando vio que iba acompañada por James Potter. Sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿Una noche movidita, Potter? –preguntó con sorna.

- Dímelo tú –contestó el chico con aspereza.

Lily no recordaba haber visto de ese modo a James en toda su vida. Todas las veces que había humillado a Snape en el pasado solían estar acompañadas de risas y burlas. Pero esta vez era distinto y no solo lo notaba en la forma en que se miraban o el tono de su voz. Era algo que podía palpar en el ambiente, que lo cargaba incluso de una tensión nueva. Era como si las cosas que les enfrentasen tuviesen un cáliz mucho más serio que no había advertido antes.

- Me encantan las noches de luna llena. ¿A ti no, Potter?

- No sabía que salías de tu cueva. ¿Te has mudado a una más mugrienta?

- No tientes a tu suerte. Destetaría ser el culpable de una expulsión.

Lily vio cono los músculos de la mandíbula de James se tensaban.

- Sería una pena –contestó entre dientes.- Sabes, deberías ir a que Pomfrey le eche un vistazo a tu brazo izquierdo. He oído que puede infectarse.

Snape y Lily miraron el brazo izquierdo del chico al mismo tiempo. Parecía llevarlo vendado. Estiró la manga de su túnica hacia abajo y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver que ella se había dado cuenta del detalle. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre en el cuerpo y no podía moverse. Lo que ella misma había sospechado y no quiso creer del todo. Toda la esperanza a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado que había depositado en que finalmente tomase la decisión correcta. Todas las veces que pensó que era cierto, que alguien lo dijo e intentó mirar hacia otro lado donde la verdad no era tan clara. Entonces clavó sus ojos negros y vacíos en los de le Lily y dijo:

- Supongo que Potter ya no es un arrogante e imbécil, ¿no?

- No sería la primera vez que me equivoco –contestó Lily con una rabia creciente.

- Los Gryffindor nunca habéis sido muy inteligentes –dijo él con desprecio.

De pronto éste la cogió por el brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, de modo que su cuerpo ejercía de escudo entre los dos.

--

Iba a pegarle. Le iba a romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo de tal manera que Pomfrey le tendría en la enfermería durante semanas. Tan solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, cualquier frase estúpida que le sirviese como escusa. Sin embargo, sabía que Snape no eran tan idiota como le gustaría pensar y tenía conciencia de los límites que James estaba dispuesto a pasar en semejantes circunstancias. Aunque no los conociese todos tan bien como creía.

Snape lo miraba como si quisiese arrancarle los brazos por tocar a Lily. Después de tanto tiempo y el muy estúpido todavía seguía enamorado de ella.

- Veo que sigues tratando bien a tus amistades.

- No somos amigos –espetó Lily a sus espaldas con indudable enfado.

El Slytherin miró a Lily del mismo modo que aquella tarde en el lago cuando ella había intentado defenderle.

- Por cierto, bonito truco el que le enseñaste a Regulus Black.

Snape torció los labios en una sonrisa complacida.

- Vaya, me olvidaba del insignificante de Pettigrew.

James apretó los puños. Le estaba costando demasiado no lanzarlos contra la cara del desgraciado de Snape.

- ¿Es de cosecha propia? –preguntó con en voz baja y grave.- ¿O te lo han enseñado ellos?

- Será mejor que no te metas donde no te llaman, Potter.

- Pues no te vuelvas a meter con ninguno de mis amigos.

Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Snape alzó la barbilla y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Se aseguró de que giraba al final del pasillo. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Le estaba costando una barbaridad no seguirle y lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones. Por muy sencillos e inofensivos que fueran las que él sabía en comparación. De pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada aturdida y sorprendida de Lily.

- ¿Evans?

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

- Gracias, Potter.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por interponerte. Estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición yo misma. Es una suerte que estuvieses de por medio.

James sonrió tan contento consigo mismo que no se lo creía. Lily Evans le estaba dando las gracias por defenderla ante Snape.

- Por cierto, ¿qué ocurre con Pettigrew y el hermano de Black?

Volvieron a caminar en dirección a la Torre y James comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido unos días antes con su amigo y Regulus. Ella escuchó atenta su relato y él omitió algunos detalles, entre ellos las sospechas que guardaba Sirius sobre aquella maldición. Él mismo empezaba a creer en la teoría de Sirius, pero no necesitaba que ella supiese mucho más de lo que todos ya sabían en Hogwarts. Lo que pensase después Evans, era cosa suya.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando sobre algunas de las clases que habían dado en ausencia de Lily. Ella dijo la contraseña al retrato y los dos entraron en la Sala Común. Se sentaron en un sofá y de pronto se quedaron callados.

- Quería decirte una cosa, Evans.

Lily le miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar de qué se trataba y por un momento vio que pensaba que iba a pedirle una cita como había hecho otras tantas veces.

- No es lo que imaginas. Aunque no sé muy bien que pensarás… Bueno, quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije aquel día.

Ella se relajó en el sofá y le observó con atención.

- Y quiero que sepas que no digo todo esto porque… -no podía encontrar las palabras exactas que no la recordasen su situación.- Bueno, no lo digo por lo que crees. No creo que seas una amargada. Nunca lo he pensado. Lo que pasa que me sacas de mis casillas.

Aquello último no quiso decirlo en voz alta pero se le escapó. La miró con sigilo pensando que había estropeado lo que había comenzado como una educada y considerada disculpa por su parte, tal y como le había aconsejado Remus.

- ¿Algo más? –preguntó ella.

- De hecho, sí. Tampoco creo que seas perfecta. No me malinterpretes, pero es que nadie lo es y a veces parece que te esfuerzas demasiado en serlo. ¿Me explico? Y solo consigues ser un poco irritante queriendo que todos sigamos las normas. En serio, tienes que relajarte un poco.

- Estoy pensando si debo aceptar esta disculpa. Porque, ¿sigue siendo una disculpa? –interrumpió con asombro.

- No lo sé. Esa era la intención.

Lily se giró hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Mira, Potter. Está claro que no empezamos con buen pie y que durante todos estos años no nos hemos llevado del todo bien.

- No nos hemos llevado nada bien –puntualizó.

- De acuerdo. Pero si Remus es tu amigo tiene que ser por algo. Y acepto tus disculpas. Empiezo a creer que podemos ser amigos si eres capaz de reconocer cuándo te equivocas.

- Y yo si tú reconoces los tuyos –contestó James.

- ¿Perdón? Yo no cometo errores. Lo que no pienso aceptar de tu disculpa es que no soy perfecta.

- Merlín, va a resultar que Sirius tenía razón.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó con interés.

- Que tienes sentido del humor. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Evans.

- Hago lo que puedo.

Evans sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía realmente cómoda con aquella conversación. James jamás la había visto bromear así, tan relajada y distendida y sobre todo sin lanzarle miradas asesinas que traspasaban las paredes. Si eso le llevaba a ser amigo de Lily Evans, estaba más que satisfecho de haberle pedido disculpas.

- ¿Qué más te ha dicho Black? –preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Por qué? –contestó James con curiosidad.

- Porque quiero desmentir cualquier mentira antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Ah. No sé. Dijo algo sobre una noche en la que intentaste seducirle y como no cayó en tus redes de persuasión femeninas…

- ¡Pero si fue totalmente al revés! –dijo indignada.

- Ya bueno, pero es que Sirius intenta seducir a todo lo que se mueve.

Los dos rieron y James oyó como la hueco del retrato se habría y algunos estudiantes entraban.

- ¡James! –reconoció la voz de Camila.

--

La joven Gryffindor lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le llenó de besos las mejillas. Lily se estiró la falda preparada para levantarse e irse a buscar a Alice y Jane.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? –preguntó la chica.

- Estaba viendo a Remus y luego me encontré con Evans y estaba contándole qué tal han ido las clases esta semana –contestó él.

La boca de Camila formó una pequeña y perfecta "o" y miró a Lily como si no la hubiese visto antes.

- Hola, Lily –saludó.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias.

Se levantó y buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigas. Luego se dirigió a la pareja.

- Gracias por contarme qué tal han ido las clases, Potter.

- De nada –dijo él incómodo.

- Hasta luego, Camila.

- Hasta luego, Lily.

Lily se acercó a una de las compañeras de cuarto y les preguntó si había visto a Alice y Jane. Al no saber dónde estaban y sentirse sin ganas de buscarlas, decidió subir a la habitación y esperar a que viniesen. No tenía apetito y lo más seguro es que apareciesen antes de comer.

Al llegar a su habitación se aflojó un poco más la corbata y se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama. Vio la pequeña maleta aún sin deshacer junto a la pared y le sobrevino una extraña sensación de desapego y abandono que no había sentido desde que se fuese a dormir la noche anterior. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Por unos instantes la conversación con James Potter le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente su nueva realidad. Era una huérfana, con una hermana que la odiaba y con un futuro desalentador cuando terminase sus estudios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lily tuvo miedo de pensar en qué sería de ella cuando saliese de allí. No tardó en notar las lágrimas mojándole la cara y las palmas de las manos. Se encogió y agarró la almohada con fuerza. Estaba sola de un modo que no había experimentado antes y la sola idea de afrontarlo le daba pánico.

No oyó la puerta cuando Alice y Jane entraron. Solo las sintió cuando se tumbaron junto a ella en la cama, una a cada lado e intentaron tranquilizarla a base de susurros y caricias en el pelo. El hecho de tenerlas, la suerte que suponía poseer dos amigas como ellas solo consiguió que Lily se emocionase aún más y no pudiese frenar las lágrimas.

--

- ¿Por qué no dejas a Camila? –preguntó Peter despatarrado en una silla del cuarto de sexto.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –inquirió James perplejo.

- Porque es evidente que no te gusta tanto. Yo diría que no te gusta nada –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Dé qué demonios hablas? –dijo James.- ¡Fuiste tú el que me dijo que debía salir con alguien para olvidarme de Evans!

Aquella conversación no tenía sentido y James quería que parase antes de que fuese a ninguna parte, pero con sus dos amigos y conociendo lo tozudos que podían llegar a ser, especialmente Sirius, era imposible. Así que se mentalizó en unos segundos de lo que estaba seguro no iba a salir nada bueno o constructivo.

- Pero han pasado semanas y no ha funcionado –explicó Sirius.

- ¿Que no ha funcionado? –preguntó James.

- Por el amor de Dios, James. Te hemos visto hablando con ella hace un rato.

- ¿Y? –no entendía que tenía de importante aquello.

- Tenías cara de tonto –afirmó Peter.

- ¿Qué? –cada vez estaba más alucinado.

- La mirabas con ojitos de cordero degollado. No. De ciervo degollado –solo Peter y él mismo rieron su chiste. James enarcó una ceja.- Tú no podías verlo, pero nosotros sí. Y estoy seguro de que Camila también se ha dado cuenta.

- Camila no se ha dado cuenta de nada –contestó James.

Sirius dio un salto de su cama y soltó una risotada triunfante.

- ¿Lo reconoces, entonces?

- ¿El qué? –James empezaba a frustrarse.- ¿Qué me gusta Evans más que Camila? ¿Desde cuándo es una novedad que Evans me guste más que cualquier otra chica?

- No es cualquier otra chica, es tu novia –interrumpió Peter.

- Ya, Gus, pero siempre le ha gustado más que cualquiera de sus novias.

- Entonces está claro que eso no cambia nada –aseguró James.

- Solo que deberías cortar ya con Camila. Porque tengo entendido que es de esas a las que los celos les ponen violentas.

- Déjame en paz –dijo James tirándose en su cama y poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza.

Pero seguía oyéndoles cuchichear sobre su relación con Camila y su más que evidente adoración por Evans. James sabía que tenían razón. Como él mismo había dicho no era nada nuevo que se sintiese más atraído por Evans que por la chica con la que salía. Y tal vez tenían razón y lo de Camila no iba a ninguna parte y tenía que pararlo antes de que se convirtiese en una relación más seria de la que le costase más salir. Aunque no tuviese demasiado claro cómo y cuándo iba a hacerlo.

Pensó en Lily y en lo bien que lo había pasado con ella, de cómo había logrado reconducir su relación con ella, o lo que fuese que habían comenzado a tener. A pesar de que no fuese lo que a él le gustaría pero con el tiempo había aprendido a que tenía que conformarse con lo que las personas le ofrecían aunque no fuese lo que él deseaba. Y si ella solo quería ser su amiga, él iba a aprender a conformarse con eso.


End file.
